


Book 3: The Storm

by edj24



Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fred Weasley being a cute bf, Intern, Marriage, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: The third book in the Lyla Everglade series. You are Lyla Everglade going into your sixth year at Hogwarts. Fred Weasley has asked you to marry him. You accepted. You are moving in with him to his new house. Life is good, but in the distance a storm is brewing. When will it come? Will you all survive it?I will be tweaking the story a bit, but keeping the same basic events and overall plot. I am trying to avoid using the same words as the books themselves.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THESE CHARACTERS OR STORY.I'm just trying to have fun.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881106
Kudos: 25





	1. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT 🚨

You were bustling around The Burrow making sure you hadn't forgotten anything. You weren't watching where you were going. You ran full force into Bill Weasley.

"Woah, easy..." he said chuckling.

"Sorry, Bill." You say sighing.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little." You admit.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"Well, I am moving in with Fred, and I love him. I just have never kept my own house. What if I am no good at it?" You asked wringing your hands.

"Lyla you have been under the tutelage of Molly Weasley for nearly a year and a half and grew up with your grandmother, I think you are going to be fine. What is really wrong?" Bill asked his face clearly not buying what you're selling.

"Bill, I can't talk to you about it..." you say trying not to blush.

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Bill! Go get lost!" Fleur said saving you from a mortifying conversation.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Girl talk." She said waving him away.

He left in a huff. In truth, what you were actually nervous about is the fact that you and Fred would be alone in a house, that was yours. You'd have no adult supervision, which since you were both adults you didn't really need. The possibility of a night alone with Fred. Every night alone with him was stressing you out.

"Listen, it will be ok. Have you ever...?" Fleur asked leading you out listening range of anyone.

"No." You say looking down.

"Have you ever rode horses or anything like that?" Fleur asked unbothered by your answers.

"Yes, I rode horses most of my life in the states." You say not understanding what she was getting at.

"That's good that could mean it might not mean discomfort for you. It's a little painful but it's mostly uncomfortable at first but then it is very good. If you tell him what feels good. You have to tell him. Otherwise you won't like it as much. I have put some contraceptive items in your things." She said with a wink.

"Oh ok..." you say letting out a breath you didn't realize you'd been holding.

Fleur and Bill had gotten engaged recently as well. They were getting married next year. You and Fred hadn't decided on a date. Fleur had decided that you were now best friends. You liked her and honestly it was nice to talk to someone who knew what you were going through. Ginny was a great friend, but this was stuff she hadn't exactly gone through yet. Ginny also wasn't very pleased when Fleur started to hang out with you more. You told her that she'd eventually have to get over it. Bill was hopelessly in love with her.

Fleur helped you pack the rest of your things here. Fred had had your family send your other things from the states and according to him had them setup. Molly was preparing a casserole for you to take with you to have for dinner. She was desperately trying to find something to do so that she didn't have to talk. She'd made her feelings known about moving in before marriage. She also knew you were both stubborn adults who would do what you wanted. She was so happy about the engagement. She was happy to make you her official daughter.

"Need help, mom?" You say coming into the kitchen.

"No, thank you." She said lightly.

"Ok" you say sitting at the table.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? I just feel that this is all going a bit fast. Everyone is jumping into things because of what's coming with You Know Who. I don't want you to regret anything." She said worrying.

"I have a feeling that this is a little bit of projection from another situation, mom." You say arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." She said unconvincingly.

"Mmmhhmmm" you say chuckling.

"Don't you mmhmm me, Lyla." She said without any real bite.

There was a knock on the door. Molly went to open it and Arthur came crashing down the stairs. He stopped her from opening it.

"Molly! You have to ask the security question." He scolded.

"It's the twins! Honestly, Arthur..." she said exasperation in her voice.

"Still!"He said firmly.

"Who is it?" Molly asked annoyed.

"It's Fred!" Came your fiancé's voice.

Molly motioned to the door as if to say see.

"Lyla come try your security question." Arthur said waving you to the door ignoring his wife.

You rose and went to him. This all seemed a bit silly. They were taking a lot of precautions now that Voldemort had revealed himself. There were protective spells on every member of the orders homes. That included Fred's new one.

"What was the first Christmas gift you gave me?" You asked the door.

"A necklace and earring set. The earrings were stars and the necklace was the moon. They matched your dress for the Yule Ball." He said softly as if remembering that night fondly.

"Ask the second question." Arthur said.

Molly scoffed. You sighed.

"What else was important about that night?" Fred asked.

"You told me you loved me for the very first time." You said quietly as if hoping his parents wouldn't hear.

"Oh, Freddy." Molly said sweetly.

You looked at Arthur who opened the door. Fred looked mortified that his parents heard the entire exchange. This was made worse when he came in and saw Bill's elated expression.

"You ready?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." You said pointing at your trunks and Salem in his owl cage.

He waved his wand and the vanished to his home. He looked down at you. He smiled and pulled you close. It made you catch your breath.

"You sure, future Mrs. Weasley?" He said teasingly.

"Oh. Stop it." You said wiggling from his grasp.

"Ginny! Ron! Hermione! Lyla is leaving!" Molly shouted.

She came and gave you a big hug. She always gave the best hugs in the world. She released you.

"You can always come back if it gets to be too much." She said softly.

"Thank you mom. It will be fine." You say.

"I know." She said stepping aside.

Arthur hugged you. Then Bill and Fleur. Ron gave you an awkward side hug. Hermione squeezed you tight and wished you congrats. Ginny looked mad.

"Gin.." you said opening your arms.

"I can't believe your leaving with Flem." She said so only you could hear.

"Well if she gets to be too much. Come stay with me for a couple days." You whisper back.

"Really?" She said hugging tightly.

"Of course." you squeaked out.

You let each other go and waved goodbye as you left the house. Fred took your hand and led you past where the magical protective boundaries were. He pulled you to him and smiled wickedly.

"Hold on." He said.

suddenly you were being pulled through an invisible tube. The sensation lasted a few minutes. You clung tightly to Fred.The sensation passed and you opened your eyes that you hadn't realized you closed.

You were standing before what looked like a white, three story house. There was a wrap around porch with a porch swing. You slowly left Fred's side and walked toward the house. There were rose bushes out front. It was adorable. It was perfect.

You reached the door. Fred had met you there. He unlocked it and let you in. Your breath left your body when you got inside. It was warm and light inside. There was a staircase leading up and rooms leading to either side. You looked at Fred who was smiling at your reaction.

"Let's give the lady of the house a tour." He said extending an arm.

He took you through the immaculately decorated living room. There were photo canvases of places in London and Georgia. It was a perfect mesh of you both. The kitchen was huge and beautiful. It was exactly what you had imagined your kitchen would be like when you got your own place. The dining room had a huge table that would fit your huge family. There was a breakfast nook that Fred said you would probably do most of your eating when it was just the two of you. There were guest rooms downstairs. He led you upstairs. It spilt off into four rooms to the left and one door to the right.

"The right is our room, but I want to save it for last. Those rooms will be for when..." he started and suddenly got nervous.

"When we have kids." You supplied with a smile.

"Yes, but not for awhile." He said reassuringly.

"Yes not for awhile." You say smiling back.

"The best bit is up here." He said leading you up the stairs to the next landing which was more like a loft.

The room was lit up by fairy lights and hung with gossamer along the walls giving it a whimsical feel. It looked like an office or study. It was clearly meant for you. You went to the desk and found pictures. There were pictures of your dad and grandparents, your friends, and you and Fred. You looked up at Fred amazed.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

" I love it." You say wrapping your arms around him.

"You want to see our room?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Sure." You say smiling and kissing him.

He led you back down to the door at the right. He opened it and your heart just about burst. It was lit by only candles. There were rose petals all over the floor. There was a bucket with ice and wine in it. It looked straight out of a movie. The bed was huge. It had to be king size. It looked soft.

You felt Fred behind you. His hands slowly rubbing up and down your sides. His breath on your neck He kissed just behind your ear. You moaned and arched your back.

"Welcome home, love" he whispered wrapping an arm around you.

He whirled you to face him and kissed you. He lifted you up and carried you to the bed. He laid you down and began to take off your clothes. He ripped off your pants and shirt. It left you in the black lingerie you'd had under your clothes for this moment. He growled at the sight. You sat up and away from him. He looked confused and a little disappointed. You motioned to his own clothes. He smiled and slowly took of his suit jacket. He'd been wearing a bright suit which accentuated him in all the right places. You watched as he slowly and deliberately unbuttoned his shirt. You grew impatient and went him. You cupped his already hard erection making him hiss. You giggled. He growled and ripped off his shirt and under shirt. He shoved down his pants and boxers revealing his long hard cock. You'd forgotten how big it was. He pulled you to him and flipped you so you were straddling him. He with a single motion tossed your bra aside. He licked and sucked each nipple until you were mindlessly grinding against dick. He moaned and relinquished your breasts.He looked up at you.

"We can stop. We don't have to go any further." He said seriously.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I love you. I want you inside me. I want to be yours in every way. I want you to make love with me. Please." You grinded against him at the last part.

"I love you, too." He said as he ripped off your underwear.

He made his way to the center of the bed. You still straddling him. Your bare pussy rubbing against his cock. The sensation made you both moan. He preformed a contraceptive spell. Then you lowered yourself slowly onto him. He stretched you in a way that bordered on painful but never quite made it there. He was breathing shallowly. Finally your pelvises met. You slowly began to move up and down. He felt so good rubbing the sensitive places inside you. Then his thumb found your clit and you cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck you look so beautiful." He said watching you ride him.

"You feel so good." You moan.

You ride him with increasing speed and you are getting loud. You feel the pressure towards bliss building. Suddenly he flips you to your back. You let out a small noise of protest which is immediately followed by a moan. He slips inside you again. His hips grinding against your clit.

"Fred!" You cried out.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my dick." He said taking a nipple in his mouth.

The sensations were overwhelming. Suddenly your orgasm split you in two. Fred followed closely behind. He pulled out and collapsed next to you. You looked at him. He was looking at the ceiling and smiling.

"You ok?" You asked.

"Perfect. You ok?" He asked looking at you.

"I'm good." You say cuddling up next to him.

"Good." He said kissing your forehead.


	2. Home

You woke the next morning to find the bed empty. You got up went to the bathroom and found a bath robe that you put on and walked around the house in. You smelled something in the kitchen. You entered the kitchen to find Fred making bacon and eggs. He was shirtless and wearing boxers. He looked so perfect standing there. You leaned against the doorframe watching him. You watched him plate the eggs and bacon. He looked up. He smiled at you. He put the breakfast on the table and got a pot of coffee. He poured you a cup. He kissed the top of your head. You couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy.

He sat opposite of you drinking his tea. You enjoyed the quiet and comfortable atmosphere of your breakfast.

"So what is your plan for today?" He asked.

"I am probably going to unpack and get familiar with the surroundings." You say.

"I got to go to the shop today. So I probably won't see you until dinner." Fred said.

"Oh ok." You say a little disappointed.

"Got to work love." He said softly.

"I know." You say as you finish your breakfast and wash the dishes.

You feel Fred behind you. He's pressed himself to you.

"Fred, I'm doing the dishes." You say moving your hips away.

"Oh were you I didn't notice." He said smacking your butt.

"Fred!" You say.

He retreated back upstairs with a wicked grin. You finished the dishes and put the rest of the food away. You made your way upstairs and heard Fred in the shower.

A wicked thought passed through your brain. You quietly open the master bathroom door. You slink out of your robe. You open the shower door and slip in behind Fred. He has his head tilt back under the water washing out his shampoo. He looked like a freaking soap commercial, suds sliding down his body. You reached a hand out and he snatched it before it could touch him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked looking down at you.

"Nothing." You say because words were suddenly impossible.

He pulled you against him. His face was inches from yours. Your heart was racing and heat was pooling in your lower belly. Suddenly he moved and you were hit by cold water from the shower. You screamed. Fred laughed and snuck around you. He jumped from the shower. You scrambled to turn off the water.

"Take a cold shower, ya pervert!" Fred yelled as he left the bathroom.

You threw open the shower door and grabbed a towel. You went into the bedroom where Fred was dressing in one of his fancy brightly colored suits. This one was magenta. He looked over to you with his mischievous little smile. You dropped your towel and his smile faltered.

You smirked and went to your suitcase with your clothes and slipped on some shorts and a tank. Fred came around to you and picked you up. He threw you on the bed. It stole the breath from your lungs. He smirked.

"Listen, wear something pretty tonight we're going out for dinner." He said kissing you and grinding his very hard dick against you.

You elicited a moan. He chuckled and kissed your neck.

"I love you." He said walking to the door.

"I love you, too." You whispered

"See you tonight." He said turning to look at you.

"See you tonight." You say with a small smile.

He disappears from the room leaving you to your new home alone. You spent the morning unpacking your stuff and putting them in the huge walk-in closet. You ate lunch and were reading the Prophet which still was sucking up to Harry for the terrible lies they told last year. A large brown owl pecked at your window. You let him in and he dropped a large envelope. It was the result of you O.W.L.s. You ripped open the envelope to reveal:

Passing Grades

O: Outstanding

E: Exceeds Expectations

A: Acceptable

Failing Grades

P: Poor

D: Dreadful

T: Troll

Lyla Everglade

Arithmancy: E

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

You went up to the loft where your office was and sat down at the desk. You and Hermione had been talking and researching graduating early. You had found you could test out if allowed to. You decided to write Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Dear Professor,

I hope that this letter finds you well. You may or may not be aware that I am reaching my sixth year of school and I am 17 years old. This is due to starting school later than normal back in the United States. I believe that my O.W.L. scores prove that I am a dedicated student. I would like to intern at Hogwarts beneath any of the Professors. As I would like to become teacher, myself. I would like to have the opportunity to test out.

Sincerely,

Lyla Everglade

You went to the room in the garage that Fred had dedicated to the owls. You sent Salem with Dumbledore's and Fred's owl, Gil, with McGonagall. You spent the rest of the day going over your Hogwarts list. Then exploring the house. You went to the rooms Fred had said would belong to your children. They were empty, but you could imagine a crib here and rocking chair there. You couldn't help feeling all warm and fuzzy. You were curled up in the living room reading a book. When Fred stumbled out of the fireplace startling you.

"You aren't dressed?" Fred said looking you over.

"You're early. It's not even five yet!" You snap.

He smirked and scooped you off the couch. He carried you up the stairs over his shoulder. You punched his shoulders and demanded he put you down on the bed. He loomed over you. He placed a knee between your legs. He leaned close just a breath away.

"Get dressed." He said left your space abruptly.

You made a disgruntled noise. You went to the closet. There was a box that hadn't been there before. You glanced out of the closet at Fred who was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning his arms on his thighs. His hands intertwined. He smirked at you. He waved you back to the closet. You opened the box to reveal a black velvet cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. It was absolutely stunning. You quickly put it on and looked in the full length mirror. It fit like a glove. You slipped on a pair of black pumps. You did your makeup in the mirror. You walked out of the closet. Fred looked up from the floor. His eyes raked over you. He swallowed hard. He let out a shaky breath.

"How do I look?" You ask giving him a little spin.

"Good... ehhmm... Great..." he said clearly his words had left him.

"Why'd you get me this?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love this. I just don't know why... like you just started your own business and bought our house. Are you sure this isn't too much?" You say feeling guilty.

He crossed to you and wrapped his arms around you. He lifted your chin to look at him. He kissed you.

"You are worth it. It's not too much. The business is doing well, very well. If you'd like you can come with me to the shop tomorrow to see for yourself." He said leading you down the stairs.

He put your coat on you and led you out of house and past the magical boundary that protected your house. He held you close and again you were sucked magically through space. You landed in an alley in London. He led you down the street to a fine Italian restaurant. You had a beautiful meal. Fred was charming and sexy. You couldn't believe how lucky you were. He led you through the streets of London to the London Eye. This is a giant Ferris Wheel that looked over the Thames River. You got in one of the glass bubbles. There was only one other couple who were very much involved in each other's mouths. Fred led you to the other side bubble overlooking the city. He held you close as he climbed.

"Can I ask you something?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yes." You say leaning into him.

"Why haven't you picked a date yet?" He said as he played with you engagement ring.

"Oh. I don't know. I wanted to see how things went with school. I am trying to test out and get an internship. I want to wait until that is settled. I'd like to wait until I am done with school at least. That could be in few months or in a year or so. I don't want the stress of a wedding on top of school, and everything going on with You Know Who. Plus Fleur would murder us if we rained on her parade. She forgave us for the engagement. Do you think she'd let it go if we trampled on her actual wedding?" You ask looking up at him.

"Fair points. I was... I was afraid that you... you had changed your mind..." he said fiddling with your ring.

You reached up and cupped his face making him look at you. You smiled at him warmly and he returned the smile. You brought his face to yours and kissed him.

"Fred, I want to be yours in every way I can be." You say resting your forehead against his.

"Good. Now how long is this ride?" He asks looking antsy.

"Why?" You ask.

"I want to take my fiancé home and have her screaming my name." He whispered in your ear.

You shivered and you were pretty sure Fred used some kind of speed spell on the Eye because you off much quicker than you'd anticipated. He pulled you into an alley. He apparated you home. He nearly broke down the door in his haste to get you inside.

"Fred! Don't break our home!" You say unlocking the door.

"Say it again." He growled.

"What?" You breathed as ripped dress up and over your head.

"Say our home." He hissed in your ear.

"Our home." You say softly.

"Fuck." He said throwing you over his shoulder much like earlier.

You giggled and tried to fight him off half heartedly. You became a tangle of bodies and passion. You broke apart sated and tired. You both passed out safe and loved in your beautiful home.


	3. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Angst 🚨SMUT🚨

You woke up to find Fred holding you and snoring softly. You shifted slightly and he shot up.

"What? What time is it?" Fred said groggily.

"Baby, it's 4 in the morning." You say pulling him back into bed.

"Oh ok." He said curling up against you.

You played with his fiery locks and he sighed happily. He began to snore again. You nod off as well. That was until Fred's alarm went off. He shot up and turned it off. You sat up and stretched.

You hopped in the shower. You were rinsing the shampoo out of your hair when you felt hands on your body. You took your head out of the water and looking up at Fred. He smiled down at you. He kissed you. Then he swapped with you places into the water. You both were clean and began drying off. Fred snapped you with his towel causing you to squeal. He barked out a laugh. You flipped him off.

"That's not very lady like..." Fred said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you aren't much of a gentleman..." you say rolling your eyes.

He dramatically gasped and put hand on his chest. You laughed at him and left the bathroom. You put on jeans and Weird Sisters tee. You head downstairs.

You start making breakfast. You were just finishing the bacon and pancakes when Fred came downstairs. He was wearing an orange suit that clashed with his ginger hair. He set the table and you brought over the food. You ate breakfast and he talked about all he had to do today.

"Mum is bringing the others to Diagon Alley. So if you want you can go shop with them for your school items. Or you can wait and I can go with you." He said between bites.

"You know I can shop by myself?" You questioned.

"I know. It's just there have been some disappearances. Ollivander, the wand maker, for example. I just want you to be safe." Fred said trying to reassure you.

"People are disappearing?" You ask suddenly anxious.

"Yes. The dementors have abandoned Azkaban. It's getting bad out there. We are safe here and mum's. Once we leave home, it's dangerous. Simple everyday things have become risky." Fred said seriously.

"Oh." You say feeling scared.

Fred got up and kneeled next to your chair. He held your face in his hands.

"We will be fine. I didn't mean to scare you." He said kissing your nose.

"I know. I just can't believe the world we are living in." You say taking his hand in yours.

"I know." He sighs.

Then he releases your hand and collects the dishes. He does the dishes as you put the food away. You grab your purse and meet Fred at the door. You went past the magical boundary and apparated into Fred's apartment. Fred suddenly grabbed you and covered your eyes.

"Fred!" You said squirming out of his arms.

"You could at very least have sent a patronus ahead!" George said.

George had a blanket over his lap. You averted your eyes to the kitchen where Angelina was wearing one of George's shirts. She waved at you but looked horrified.

"You could have had sex in your goddamn room!!!" Fred shouted at him, "I'm going to need my brain bleached George! MY EYES!"

"Fred... I think you're being a little dramatic. He lives here. You can't blame him for... living in his own place..." you say trying very hard not to laugh.

"THEY WEREN'T LIVING IN IT! THEY WERE FUCKING!!!" Fred shouted dramatically.

"Keep it up Fred, and you will not be fucking." You say heading to the door that led downstairs.

You winked at Angelina who was trying not to laugh at Fred's horrified face. You slipped out the door and down the stairs.

"I really like her." You hear Angelina say.

You reached the shop and began to turn on the lights. You set up the displays. You ran full force into someone. You grunted in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here." You say looking at who you'd run into.

It was a blonde girl who was pretty. She glared at you viciously, which took you aback.

"What are you doing in here? Shop doesn't open for another thirty minutes. You better leave before I get Mr. Weasley." The girl threatened.

"I am Mr. Weasley's fiancé." You say annoyed.

"That's rich. Like either of the Mr. Weasleys would be with someone like you." She said nastily.

You were about to rip out this girls throat. She was looking smug. That's when the door to upstairs open. Fred burst out looking thoroughly annoyed. He saw you and gave you a little glare.

"There you are, my love." You say and cross to him.

Fred was definitely not expecting that reaction. He also didn't seem to see you jumping into his arms. You kissed him hard and deeply. He moaned involuntarily. You smirked. He set you on the ground and looked at you like you were high. He saw the girl and his face flushed. Jealousy shot through you. Did he like her?

"Verity, I didn't know you were here. This is my very enthusiastic fiancé, Lyla." He said giving you a pointed look.

That was until he saw your face. You don't know what kind of look you were giving him, but his face immediately softened.

"I see. Nice to meet you. Laura, was it?" Verity said haughtily.

"Lyla." You said narrowing your eyes at her.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Weasley, would like me to continue with opening?" Verity said looking at Fred with a simpering face.

You wanted to punch her teeth out.

"Yes, thank you." He said not even looking at her.

He was focused on you. He was trying to figure out what was going on in your head. Verity went about opening. He went to touch you. You pulled away.

You went and sat behind the counter on a stool. Fred looked at you hurt and confused. He was going to say something to you. The door to upstairs opened. A fully dressed George and Angelina came out laughing. Angelina saw you and took the other stool. Verity reappeared and looked at both twins in a way that made you audibly growl. Angelina was also watching her and her eyes were burning holes into the girl.

"I see you met Verity..." Angelina said clearly miffed.

"Yeah, we are acquainted. Do they not see it?" You say disgusted.

"Not a fucking clue." She answered crossing her arms over her body.

The shop opened and you were slammed immediately. You and Angelina worked the registers. Fred, George, and Verity worked the floor. You weren't really sure how much time had passed when two boys in the shop uniform came to replace the two of you.

"Mr. Weasley's family is here." He told you.

You and Angelina find The Weasley's with Harry and Hermione talking with Fred and George. Ginny was looking at the Pygmy Puffs. You hadn't seen them before. They were so cute. You immediately wanted one. Ginny saw you and hugged you tightly. Molly saw you and hugged you as well.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"Good, it's going good." You say smiling.

Verity appeared and put her hand on Fred's arm. Her hand slowly moved to his chest. Fred seemed not to notice. You were about to lose your shit. Angelina grabbed your arm. She shook her head slightly. It wouldn't be good for business if the fiancé of the owner beat the shit out of an employee. Ginny however clearly didn't care.

"So Ly... Have you all picked a date yet?" Ginny said obnoxiously loud.

"We are still deciding. We don't want to step on Bill and Fleur's day." Fred said trying to be helpful.

The smirk that came across Verity's face made Ginny lurch forward. You grabbed her arm and pulled her to you. Fred looked startled by Ginny's outburst.

"But I mean you all will be soon after them, I would think. You two are clearly meant for each other." Hermione said glaring at the girl.

"Of course." You say firmly.

Fred is thrown by everyone's reaction. George was becoming aware of what was happening. He looked at Verity and her wandering hands that Fred didn't seem to feel. His eyes widened.

"Verity shouldn't you be working?" George asked hands crossed over his chest and looking pointedly at her hands.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Of course." She said releasing Fred and walking away.

She shot you a dirty look. You returned it along with Ginny, Angelina, and Hermione. George snack Fred on the back of head.

"What?!" He exclaimed flinching.

"Are you stupid?" George asked shaking his head.

"Honestly, what are you on about?" Fred asked glaring.

"You letting that girl touch you like that." George said.

"What? Verity is just friendly. No reason for anyone's panties to be in a bunch." Fred said defensively.

You let out an almost growling noise and stormed from the shop. You went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a butterbeer. You sat at the bar and stared into nothing.

Panties in a bunch? Pretty rich from the boy who got jealous over your best friend walking arm in arm with you. This was a moment when you missed Cedric. You'd be able to vent to him freely. He'd help you get through it while also making fun of Fred. You smiled at the thought.

"Lyla?" You heard a familiar voice say.

It was Ernie McMillan. He was smiling at you and waving.

"Hey Ernie!" You say waving.

He approached the bar and sat next to you. He ordered his on drink. He sat and watched you for a minute.

"What's he done now?" He asked.

"Nothing, Ernie. It's not important. How's your summer been?" You ask.

"Fine. Boring mostly. You?" He asked.

"About the same." You say smiling.

You spend several hours or days it felt like when it was actually just minutes of talking with Ernie about nothing. He made you laugh. Ernie was funny, smart, and eloquent. He was long winded at times. He was a little pompous as well. He had a good heart though.

You hadn't realized you'd scooted the stools closer together. You'd been so caught up in talking to someone who wasn't a Weasley or Hermione or Harry. Ernie was laughing at something that you'd said and place a hand on your knee to steady himself. That's when you became acutely aware of someone staring at you. You looked to see Fred glaring at Ernie.

"Ernie... I got to go. It was nice seeing you and talking. I will see you at school." You say quickly and hop down from the bar.

You walk past Fred not looking at him but knowing full well he was looking at you. You could feel the heat of his gaze. You went back down Diagon Alley to find Ginny. She looked from you to Fred. She immediately knew that something had went wrong. She grabbed you and went to her mum.

"Let's get our school things." She said to Molly who was ready to go.

You went along with Molly and the others. You got the supplies you needed and would occasionally slip Ginny money to slip in her mother's bag to help her. Molly would never let you help pay for things.

When you were finished, they dropped you at the shop and said their goodbyes. You went inside. You weaved your way through the store to the back where Fred's office was. You found it empty. You dropped your shopping bags in a chair. You went around to sit in Fred's chair. You laid your head on the desk. You didn't want to think anymore. How could Fred be so careless about who he let touch him? How could he stand letting that desperate girl touch him? So much for not thinking. You internally kicked yourself.

You heard the door open and close. You heard it lock. You looked up to see Fred leaning against the door. He was watching you. You both stayed that way just staring at each other. You leaned back in his chair and crossed your legs. You just glared at him. He arched an eyebrow.

"Stand up." He said firmly.

"No." You said firmly.

"Stand up, now." He said his voice low.

It sent electricity through your body. Your pussy clenched at his words. You remained firmly in place.

"No. I don't think I will." You say snobbishly.

"Lyla, stand up, now." He said his tone threatening.

You stood up from the chair. You don't know why you did it. You just did it. Fred slowly and deliberately crossed the room to you.

"Don't move." He commanded and it sent a thrill through you.

He was behind you. You could feel his breath on your neck. You felt a hand stroke slowly down your arm. His mouth was at your ear.

"You will explain what the hell is going on." He hissed your ear as he spun you around.

He pushed you to sit on his desk. He removed his suit jacket, vest, and tie. He did this slowly. He undid the top few buttons of his dress shirt. He sank into his chair and waved a hand for you to do as you were told. He looked like a boss. He looked powerful and sexy as hell. You shook the thought from your mind. You were mad at him for being a an oblivious idiot.

"I don't know if I should have to explain the obvious." You say spreading your legs slightly as you leaned back on his desk.

He tried very hard to not let you see how much he liked seeing you in his desk with your legs spread front of him. He was unsuccessful because you saw and smirked. He hardened his face immediately and rolled up his sleeves not looking at you.

"Alright. I will tell you what I saw then. I saw the love of my life act like a little girl who's not the center of attention. I saw her act like anyone in this world would capture my attention more than her. I saw her storm out because an employee was talking to me. She proceeds to go alone out into Diagon Alley knowing full well how dangerous it was. She goes to The Leaky Cauldron, where I find her with another man, who is undressing her with his eyes and his hand creeping up her leg. That's when she sees me. She walks away from me like I am nothing to her. She returns from school shopping comes into my office and has the audacity to not explain herself. Is that about it?" He asks and you can hear that he is angry.

"That 'employee' wasn't just talking to you Fred. She was eye fucking you while groping you in front of me. The audacity of you to question my loyalty after that display is astonishing." You spat back.

"She is nothing." Fred said.

"She doesn't seem to think so." You snap.

"That's her fault not mine." He says huffing at you.

"You don't discourage her. That's your fault." You say narrowing you eyes.

"What about Ernie?"

"What about him?"

"Don't play dumb, Lyla."

"He's a friend and you know that."

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"Whatever. I'm done with this conversation. I'll go stay at the Burrow." You say going to hop off the desk.

Fred grabs you and holds you onto the desk. His hands gripping your thighs hard. You glare at him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mrs. Weasley." He said his voice husky.

You body shivered at him calling you Mrs. Weasley. You weren't yet. The fact that he would call you that mid fight was something. You continue to glare at him.

"Lay back." He commanded.

You did as you were told and felt his hands leave your thighs. He began to undo your pants. He slid them off and threw them across the room. He retreated back in his chair and ceased to touch you. You sat up and glared.

"Each time you try to leave without resolving this a piece of clothing comes off. You won't be going anywhere until you talk to me." He says seriously.

"Fuck you." You say hopping off his desk.

He grabbed you and yanked your shirt off you. He sat you back on the desk. You were in your underwear. You glared at Fred. He smirked.

"Fine but every time you deflect from a question back to me you lose a piece of clothing. Shirt off." You demanded.

He did as you said. He sat shirtless before you. You both sat waiting for the other to break first. You relented.

"That girl wants you. I just wanted to prove you were mine. She also wanted to prove that she was allowed to have her hands on you." You said angrily.

"I didn't even notice her hands on me." Fred said.

"You don't fucking say. Is it because you let it happen so often?" You sneered.

"Don't even start with that." Fred said dismissively.

"Start with what? You looked pretty comfortable with her nasty little hands all over you." You snap.

"Probably as comfortable as you were with Ernie's on you." He clapped back.

"Pants off, now. Ernie is a friend. He knows how I feel about you. So stop bringing him up." You say as he removes his trousers.

You could see his erection through his underwear. You were sure he could tell you were wet for him. You both weren't done with this conversation. He sat back in his chair. He had readjust himself.

"His knowing doesn't stop his wanting you." Fred said.

"It does stop him from going any further. He'd never put me in that position. That bitch however would do that to you to make you lose me." You say crossing your arms under your breasts.

His eyes went there for a moment. He looked back up at you confused. He sat for a moment deep in thought.

"Am I losing you?" He asked quietly.

"Fred I wouldn't be in my underwear on your desk if you were." You say rolling your eyes.

"She is nothing. I'll fire her now. I'll fuck you in front of her if you want. I love you. It's you always you." Fred says as he slips your underwear off.

"Fred..." you say as he captures your lips.

He kisses you deeply and pulls from the desk. He turns you away from him. He pushes you to lean over the desk. You hear his boxers hit the floor. You feel his finger enter you.

"Fuck, Ly... you are so wet." He says leaning over you and whispering into your ear.

"I like it when you're bossy." You admit.

"Is that so?" He chuckles as he spins you back around.

You look at him wide eyed. He smirks down at you.

"Bra off."

You do as your told and throw it behind you.

"On your knees."

You obeyed. You found yourself eye level with his cock. You look up at him.

"You can say no." He says quietly.

"Keep going." You say.

"Lick it." He says.

You slowly lick the shaft of his cock. You hear him hiss in pleasure.

"Suck it."

You slowly take him into your mouth and bobb our head on it. He cries out in pleasure. You hollow out your cheeks.

"Fuck..." he says softly.

He pulls your hair causing you to pull off him with a pop.

"Stand up. Turn around. Lean over the desk." He says eyes dark.

You do as he says. You feel his hands on your ass kneading it. You hiss this time. He chuckles. One of his hands leaves and then comes crashing to your ass. You cry out.

"Again." You say wiggling your ass.

"Fuck." He says as he lands another slap.

"Fuck me." You cry out.

"You want me inside you, Mrs. Weasley?" He asks leaning over you.

You can feel his hard cock against your ass. You ground into making him groan.

"I'm not Mrs. Weasley, yet." You say taunting.

"I'll take you to the ministry now. I will marry you right now." He said turning you to face him.

"Fred." You say

"Say the word. I'm yours." He cuts you off.

"Fred, fuck me. You can't leave a girl like this." You whined.

He laid you on his desk and entered you. You both cried out. He was thrusting inside you hitting your clit with his hips. You were close so close.

"Marry me." He commanded.

You came hard around him. You came loudly too. He was close behind you. He pulls out and sits in his chair. You feel his seed spilling from you. His finds his wand and cleans the mess you'd made of each other. He began to dress. You watched him as you sat up.

"Did you mean it?" You asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Right now?" You asked.

"Yes." He said throwing clothes at you.

"I'm wearing jeans." You said dressing.

"We can stop at a shop on the way." He said as he threw your bra to you.

"Fred, your mother..." you say pulling in your jeans.

"Marry me. I don't want to spend another moment of my life not your husband." He said leaning on the door.

"You are high from the sex. You don't know what you are saying." You say finally pulling your shirt on.

"I want you more than anything in this life. I want you to be my wife. Be my wife. Damn the consequences. Be my wife." He says his eyes begging.

"Fred, are you sure?" You ask.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said firmly.

"Ok. I'll marry you." You say softly.


	4. Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley

"Really?" Fred asked shocked.

"Yes." You said.

He came to you and picked you up. He twirled you around. He kissed you soundly. You laughed him. He opened the office door to reveal a rather stunned looking Verity. You smirked at her. You knew she'd heard you and Fred. Fred pulled you along with him.

"Verity, if my wife ever feels uncomfortable because of you again. You are gone." Fred said not looking at her.

He pulled you to the bottom of the stairs that led to George's flat. The store was closed.

"George? Angelina?" He shouted.

They appeared out of the door looking confused. Fred explained what you were about to do. Angelina shrieked with delight.

"Ginny and Mom are gonna kill you." George said laughing.

"We'll have a wedding later." Fred said dismissively.

You soon were on your way to the ministry. You went down in the telephone booth that brought you down into the atrium of the ministry. You reached the front desk of the ministry. Fred asked where you should go. The sweet little old witch pointed you on your way. She called a congrats behind you all.

You were soon signing paper work and standing before a magistrate with George and Angelina looking on. The magistrate asks if you have vows.

"I, Fred Gideon Weasley, do hereby promise to love you for the rest of my life. I promise to be there through the good and the bad. I promise to protect you and make you feel safe. I promise to make sure you know how much I love you every second of everyday. I will support you and your dreams. I promise this now and forever." He said his eyes watery.

"I, Lyla June Everglade, do hereby promise to be by your side for everything life throws at you. I promise to be your safe place and your home. I promise to love you even when it's hard. I promise to work at this every single day. There will never be a day where you won't know that you are everything to me. I promise to support and love you now and forever." You say tears falling.

"Kiss your bride, son." The magistrate said.

Fred kissed you soundly.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley." The magistrate announced.

You all leg the ministry laughing and celebrating. You all went to dinner. You had a great time. It was easy with the four of you. You all fit together perfectly.

"You are officially my sister." George said happily as you all walked back to his flat.

"I am." You said punching his arm.

"Oi" he said annoyed.

"That was beautiful. Thank you for letting us be there for it." Angelina said.

"It was perfect. Ginny is going to kill me and I will have to spend the foreseeable future making up to her." You say as Fred pulls you close to his side and kissing your head.

You saw Fred and Angelina to the shop and then you apparated home. Fred following close behind you. You pulled the dress you'd found on the way to the ministry over your head. Fred's eyes roamed your body. You sauntered up the stairs. He was close behind stripping as he went. You ran to the bedroom and he caught you. You spent that evening fully enjoying being husband and wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you were awoken by pounding on the front door. You and Fred sat up. Fred got up and put on pajama pants.

"Go back to sleep." He said kissing you and going to see who was here.

You heard him go down the stairs. You drifted off to sleep. That was until the shouting started.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out.

You threw on shorts and a tank along with a robe. You ran down the stairs to find an irate Molly. Behind her was Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Fleur, they all looked embarrassed.

"What mum?" Fred said wincing from the noise.

"DO NOT WHAT ME FRED WEASLEY!!!" Molly thundered.

"Mom." You said quietly.

Molly looked past her son to you. Her face softened for a moment. She immediately recovered. She glared at you both.

"I can't believe you two!" She said some of the wind taken out of her

"Seriously someone translate." Fred pleaded from his siblings.

"Dad sent a message from the ministry with interesting news." Ginny said looking at Fred and you pointedly.

"Shit." Fred breathed.

"Watch your mouth!" Molly snapped.

"Ok everyone inside please." Fred said bringing everyone said.

He ushered them into the living room. He looked at you tired and shrugged. You smiled at him. Time to face the music.

You went into the living room. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny were on the couch. Ron was standing awkwardly by the fireplace with Harry. Fleur was sitting in an arm chair next to the couch. They all looked at you both expectantly.

"So we got married." Fred said calmly.

The room was silent. No one moved.

"It was a quick decision. Neither of us regrets." You provide trying to help.

"Congratulations!" Fleur said standing and hugging you both.

"Thank you, Fleur." You say not expecting that reaction from her at all.

"Why?" Molly asked looking between the two of you.

Her gaze rested on your stomach for a moment. You realized what she thought was happening. You chuckled.

"I'm not pregnant, Mom." You say smiling.

"Oh." She said breathing normally again.

"Mum, we wanted to be married. There's no one else for me and no one else for her." Fred said quietly.

"I understand that that is how you feel now. You are both so young. You could change your mind." Molly said worriedly.

"Mom, I won't change my mind about Fred." You say taking his hand.

He looked down at you and pulled you close. You couldn't even believe he was real half the time. You couldn't imagine life without Fred. It was a special kind of magic the love between you.

"Well... I just..." Molly was trying to find words.

"Mum, we will have the big fancy wedding after Bill and Fleur's." Fred told her smiling.

"Really?" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Do you both really think I wouldn't have a wedding without you two by my side?" I asked them.

They both broke out in grins and ran to you. They hugged you close. Fred being pushed aside shook hands with Harry and Ron. He hugged his mother. You hugged Ron and Harry. Molly squeezed you tightly.

"You're officially my mother now." You whispered.

Molly broke down then and hugged you tighter. She released you. She started to leave.

"Y'all are here. You want to eat?" You said smiling.

Ron nodded vigorously. They all followed you to the kitchen and dining room. Fred helped you make breakfast. You sat at the table and laughed with your official family.

"Show me the house!" Molly said.

You both led them through the house. She ogled at the home. She kept asking Fred if he could afford this.

"Mum. I can and now that I married a woman of means we can afford another four houses like this. The shop does well." Fred laughed.

Molly looked between the two of you shocked.

"My Pops made good investments." You explained.

"Alright," Molly said.

You got to the second floor and showed them your bedroom and then the rooms that were designated to her future grandchildren. She got teary eyed thinking about little Freds running around. You all made it back down the stairs. You heard a rapping on the window. You turn to see a hug brown owl.

"That's a school owl." Ron said.

You ran to the window and let him in. He dropped a letter and swooped right back out. You picked up the letter. You opened it slowly and began to read the tidy writing.

Mrs. Weasley,

I hope this letter finds you well. I want to offer my congratulations at your marriage to Mr. Fred Weasley. I wish you both love and happiness.

I am writing to inform you that you will be allowed to test out when you are ready. If you feel prepared when you arrive September 1st you may then take them. I have the most upmost confidence in your abilities. The professors are very keen for you to become an intern. They are eager for the extra help. If you have any questions feel free to write me.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Is it from McGonagall?" Hermione said knowing what it could be.

"No, it's from Dumbledore. He offers his congratulations on our marriage and has decided to let me try to take the exit exams when we arrive back this term. He has offered me an intern position if I pass." You say looking up at Fred and then Hermione.

"That will get you on the fast track for a teaching position!" Hermione said happily.

"That's really great, Lyla. You'll be a great teacher." Harry said with a smile.

"That's wonderful news, love." Fred said kissing your head.

"I have to study..." you said suddenly panicking.

"Isn't that what you are always doing?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"If you want I can stay and help you?" Hermione offered.

"Me too." Ginny offered.

"Can they stay?" You asked Fred and Molly.

"Of course, love" Fred said with a small smile.

"I suppose." Molly said.

"I'll apparate them back over myself, tomorrow." Fred said.

"Tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"You've clearly never seen Hermione and Lyla study. It's gonna be an all night and day thing." Fred said.

"Oh what about their clothes?" Molly asked.

"Well I prepared for this eventuality. There are pajamas and extra clothes to fit both girls." Fred said.

"Fred?" You asked looking up at him in wonder.

"I knew they'd want to come over at some point." He said kissing you.

"I love you." You say.

"I love you, too, wife." He said, "plus I have to work at the shop today."

"Alright." You say as he walks up the stairs.

You say goodbye to Molly, Fleur, Ron, and Harry. You show the girls your office and go back downstairs to change. You went into your room and heard Fred in the shower. You opened the shower slightly and smacked Fred's perfect little butt. He yelped and turned on you. You smirked and ran. You quickly changed and sprinted to the office.

Hermione and Ginny looked at you like you were insane. They'd already laid out everything. Hermione was working out a system to study in a way that wouldn't be too overwhelming. She was explaining which subjects to start with.

Fred appeared in a bright banana yellow suit. It clashed with the his hair like most bright colors. It was the whimsical aesthetic he was going for. You loved that about him. He was whimsy and fun. He completed you in a way, no other human could. He was giving you a look that you knew meant "I'm going to behave because my sister and your friend are here, but I have not forgotten that smack. You will be getting it back.". You smiled innocently at him. He groaned. He came kissed you and leaned into your ear.

"After I drop them off tomorrow, you are in so much trouble." He whispered.

You shivered and smiled up at him. He shook his head at you and said goodbye to the girls. He shot you one last smile and disappeared.

You spent a lot of the day going over books upon books of information on each subject. Then being drilled by Ginny and Hermione on what you learned. You stopped for food and necessary things. You all chugged along for the day. You didn't realize how long you'd been at it. When Fred appeared at the stairs holding bags of Chinese food. He gave you the bag and a kiss. He went back down stairs. He reappeared wearing basketball shorts and a plain tee. He plopped down next to you.

"How's the studying going?" He asked grabbing his box of food.

"It's going good! She's retaining much of the information. She's going to do great!" Hermione gushed.

"I'm glad one of us is optimistic." You say tiredly.

"Two of us." Ginny said poking you with her chopsticks.

"Three of us." Fred said kissing you.

"I love you guys." You say.

You spend the evening studying hard with all three of them. You began to nod off while reading a potions book. Fred picked you up despite your protests and laid you in your bed. He helped the girls find the guest room on the first floor. You'd fallen asleep by the time he'd got back.

(Fred's POV)

He looked down on his little blue haired wife. His heart full. He couldn't imagine life without her. He couldn't believe she was his. She is everything he'd ever wanted. She'd believed in him and supported him. She loved his family. They loved her. She was understanding and smart. She was spitfire and willing to put anyone in their place. She challenged him and taught him the importance of patience

and growth. They made each other better people.

He slipped into their shared bed and spooned with her. He kissed her smooth cheek before settling into bed.

"I love you, Mr. Weasley." She whispered softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley." He said holding her close.


	5. Slughorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT🚨
> 
> We make a Slytherfriend?! 💚

You woke up with Fred wrapped around you. You shifted slightly. Fred groaned and breathed into your neck. He squeezed you tighter to him. You turned to face him.

He opened an eye and hummed. He stretched and suddenly was hovering over you. He kissed you all over your face and neck. You giggled at his soft kisses tickling you. He got up out of the bed. You realized he was only in his boxers. You sat up slightly and just drank in the sight of him. He was putting on pajama bottoms. He looked over at you. He smirked.

"Like what you see, Mrs. Weasley." He said.

You nodded and bit your bottom lip. His eyes widen slightly. He let out a breath. You smirked at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am kicking Ginny and Hermione out..." Fred said heading for the door.

"Fred." You scold.

"You are a tease." He said rolling his eyes as he went out the bedroom door.

You get up and the head down the stairs. You find Fred making breakfast. You went to help him. Ginny and Hermione emerged from the guest bedroom.

"How'd you sleep?" You asked.

"Great." They said in unison.

"Good." Fred said.

You all sat and ate breakfast. Hermione and Ginny helped with the dishes. They went to get ready to leave. You thanked them for their help and said you'd see them in a few days. Fred took them to the edge of the magical boundary and apparated them to the Burrow.

You went back inside the house. You went up to your room. You stripped and took a shower. You dressed and went up to the office. You wrote to your father and grandparents telling them of your marriage to Fred. You included that you weren't pregnant and that you'd have a big fancy wedding after Bill and Fleur's wedding. You hoped to you'd get to see them for Christmas. You knew they'd probably not be thrilled that you'd gotten married without them being here.

You went down stairs and found Salem. You gave him pets and a little kiss on his head. He booted happily and took off.

You came back into the main part of the house. You were on your way up the stairs when Fred came in the front door. You looked back and smiled. Fred looked up at you and his eyes narrowed. You gulped and took off up the stairs. He caught you. Curse his long legs!

He grabbed you from behind and spun you. He pinned you against the wall in hallway. He put your hands up above your head. He leaned in and kissed you. He ripped the shirt off of you. He immediately grabbed your breasts and started massaging them. You moaned loudly. His hands slid down to your shorts and yanked them down. He ran his hands over your ass. He gave it a sharp smack.

"Bed now." He said.

"Make me." You breathed.

He growled. He scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder. He carried you to the bed. He threw you down. You let out an oof. He stripped off his shirt. He ripped off your underwear.

"Get on your knees and turn around." He commanded eyes blown wide in lust.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." You said as you did what you were told.

He made an involuntary noise. You heard the rest of his clothes hit the floor. The bed sank as he got behind you. You felt a finger slip inside your wet pussy. He pumped two fingers inside you. You moaned. He abruptly pulled out his fingers. You whined. Suddenly he was inside of you. You both cried out. He hit a place inside of you that had you seeing stars. Then he put a hand on your clit and rubbed smooth circles. You were screaming his name as you came. He wasn't far behind you. You both collapsed on the bed. You slipped into sated sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to no Fred in bed. You sat up and looked around. You got up put on a slip nightie. You went searching for Fred. He wasn't on the second floor. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen. You went into the garage and found him working at a workbench. He didn't hear you come in. You slip your arms around around his neck. You kiss his temple. He hums happily.

"You alright my love." He asked looking up at you.

"Yes. What are you doing?" You ask looking at the work bench.

"More things for the ministry." He said rubbing circles at the small of your back.

"It's bad isn't it?" You ask.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Please be careful while I'm gone." You say squeezing him.

"Always my love." He said with a smile.

You spent the rest of your time at home being with a Fred, studying, packing, and keeping the house. As the time for you to leave for school was drawing near Fred spent a lot of time touching and holding you. You were sitting on the couch studying. Fred's head in your lap. He was snoring lightly.

You were running your fingers through his hair. You were leaving tomorrow. Fred took a half day to drop you off tomorrow. He had become rather mopey. You gently shook him awake. He sat up and glanced around. You grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. You gently undressed him kissing his bare chest. He sighed softly. You pulled him to the bed he was still in his boxers. You both got into bed and snuggled into each other.

"I'm going to miss this." Fred whispered.

"Me, too." You say running a handover his chest.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you." He said softly.

"You'll manage. If I pass my exit exams, I'll be staff. So I will get to have visitors. I'll have my own office and room according to McGonagall." You say reassuring.

"I know. It won't be the same as being home with you." He said kissing your forehead.

"I know." You say.

You both drifted off to sleep wrapped in the warmth of your love and safety of your home.

You woke the next morning in Fred's arms. You carefully got yourself up without waking him. You showered, dressed, and got your trunk to the door. You were making breakfast when Fred came down the stairs. He was dress in a dark blue suit. It was rather tame for Fred. You gave him a once over. He quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a rather tame suit." You said dishing up food.

"Well, we have a meeting at the ministry tonight. I figured I'd tone it down a bit." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." You say.

You both sit and eat breakfast. You make sure that you've gotten all your things for school. Fred helped you with you things. You had Salem's cage, but he hadn't returned from the States yet. You both made to the magical boundary and Fred apparated you to an alley just down from the train station. You made it through the platform. You found Ginny immediately. She was chattering excitedly about everything. You saw Susan and Hannah who ran up to you and hugged you. Susan grabbed your hand.

"Excuse me, what is this?" She said looking at your engagement ring.

"Oh, I got engaged." You say and the both shriek and hug you again.

"That's so great." Hannah said bouncing happily.

"We also got married" you say.

They both freeze and glance at your stomach. You laugh.

"I'm not pregnant. We just didn't want to wait anymore." You say easing their fears.

"Oh." They both said in unison.

"There will be a big wedding in a year or so." You say.

"Oh!" They said happily.

They were going on and on about everything. Harry and Ron help get your things on the train. Fred is standing on the platform waving at the younger kids who heard the legend of Fred and George Weasley. He smiled and laughed with some of his old friends. He saw you looking and said a goodbye to a Gryffindor you didn't recognize. He came to you and wrapped you in his arms. You held him tightly. You suddenly felt tears in your eyes. You sniffles. Fred pulled back to look down at you. You wiped your eyes with your shirt. He lifted your chin.

"My love, it's just for a little while." He said softly.

"I know." You said smiling up at him.

"Pass those test and I'll come visit you. We'll celebrate the end of schooling for you." He said kissing you.

"Yes, sir." You said when he released you.

He growled softly at your words. You giggled. He gave you one last kiss and hug. He stood next his mother and held her hand. You waved as you pulled away. You went to find Ginny. You found her in a compartment with her new boyfriend Dean Thomas. Seamus was with him as well. You came into the compartment and plopped down next to Ginny.You rested your head on her shoulder. She patted your face.

"So you and Fred?" Seamus asked.

"Yes??" You say looking at the sandy haired boy.

"You guys got married." He said as his eyes flicked your stomach.

"Good fucking lord, I'm not pregnant. I'm just in love." You say exasperated.

"You know if you'd waited to have a wedding..." Ginny said casually.

"Ginny..." you warned.

She raised her hands in surrender. You were all talking about your summers. You were having a great time. Then Zacharias Smith showed his stupid face. He opened the compartment.

"Weasley. Everglade." He said to you and Ginny.

"We are both Weasleys now." Ginny said annoyed.

His eyes traveled to your stomach. He looked disgusted.

"What do you want you nosey little shit?" You said crossing your arms.

"I was wondering if Weasley would tell me anything about the Ministry incident last year?" He asks leaning on the door frame.

You felt Ginny tense. You and Ginny had talked about what happened at the ministry. It was very difficult for her. She'd seen things and lived through something truly horrifying. You glared at him.

"No." Ginny said flatly.

"Come on. What happened? What's you know who look like?" He asked.

Ginny was shaking. Dean put a hand on her thigh. He was glaring at Zacharias. You felt Ginny gripping her wand.

"Did you see Black die?"

He didn't have time to react. No one did before Ginny whipped out her wand and cursed him. Giant bogeys started beating Zacharias about his head like a bat. The compartment exploded in laughter.

"Oh my." Came the voice of an adult.

You looked to see a fat man with a walrus mustache. He looked thoroughly impressed and entertained by the events in your compartment. He looked at Ginny.

"I..." Ginny started.

"You have quite a talent, young lady. I came looking for a Miss Everglade." He said looking at you.

"That's me. Well that's my maiden name." You say extending a hand.

"Ah yes... Dumbledore mentioned you'd married. He said you quite mature for your age. I'm Professor Slughorn." He said smiling, "I'm inviting students to my compartment for lunch. Would you like to join?"

"Uhh... I suppose." You say looking at Ginny.

"I'd like your friend to join us as well." He said inclining his head to Ginny.

Ginny agreed and you both followed him through the train to a compartment that was empty you took a seat and Ginny sat next to you. Slughorn sat next Ginny he brought out a lunch pail. It contained some rather unappetizing things. You couldn't even recognize.

"You ladies know Harry Potter?" Slughorn asked.

You nearly busted out laughing. Harry being the secret of love of Ginny's life and him being one of my good friends. I controlled myself and nodded.

"We are friends of his." I say politely.

The compartment door opened to reveal that Gryffindor that Fred had been talking to on the platform, as well Blaise Zabini. The Gryffindor honed in on you and gave you a once over that made you extremely uncomfortable. Zabini noticed this and slipped into the chair next to you. You looked at Zabini as if he was insane. He just continued to look haughty per usual.

"That's interesting." Ginny whispered.

"Do you all know each other?" He asked Zabini and I.

"We are in the same year. We've had a few classes together." Zabini said deadpan.

"Oh how nice. Do you ladies know Cormac McLaggen?" Slughorn asked.

"No," you said looking at McLaggen, who was still somewhat leering at you.

"Yes." Ginny said unimpressed, "didn't you eat doxie eggs last year?"

Zabini choked back a laugh. You patted his back to help the lie. He nodded appreciatively. Cormac looked like Ginny had punched him. Luckily the door opened to reveal a chubby boy from Ravenclaw.

"Ah, Belby!" Slughorn welcomed, "Meet Miss Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. McLaggen."

"Mrs.?" Zabini and McLaggen said in unison.

"Fred and I married this summer. No I am not pregnant." You said with a pointed look at Zabini.

"Congrats." He said raising a hand in surrender.

"Yes. Fred didn't mention that." Cormac said suddenly very nervous.

"You know my husband well?" You asked in challenge.

"We were friendly while he was in school." He laughed softly.

"Odd. He's never mentioned you." You say smiling sweetly.

Zabini chuckled low at Cormac's face falling. Ginny snickered. Belby looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"You are a sharp wit! No wonder you two are friends." He said to you and Ginny.

The door opened once more to reveal Harry and Neville. You smiled at them. Ginny was still glaring at Cormac.

"Harry and Mr. Longbottom! Come in!" Slughorn said.

You spent the rest of the time exchanging pleasantries and listening to Slughorn fawn over Harry. Zabini was visibly disgusted over it. You learned that Zabini's mother had many rich husbands that died mysteriously leaving her rich.

"Don't get any ideas, Mrs. Weasley." Zabini teased.

"Shut up." You hissed.

What was going with him right now? He'd never spoken to you in your time at Hogwarts. You looked at him quizzically. He kept a straight face devoid of anything that would give away what he was thinking. You looked at Ginny who was equally as confused.The conversation went towards the ministry. Ginny shut it down real quick.

You all left the compartment after being dismissed. You didn't eat the cold quail that was offered. Your stomach rumbled. You all were pressing out of the compartment when someone was against you. You turned to see Blaise, who was looking at Cormac.

"There a reason your hand is on my ass, McLaggen." Zabini said glaring.

"I... didn't..." he stammered and turned away bright red.

"What the hell, Zabini?" You asked looking at him thinking he's high.

"Listen, Lyla, you don't know Cormac. He's not the best guy. He's not a take no for answer guy. I don't think that your little ring is going to be a non starter for him." He said glancing at your hand.

"Oh. Why would you do that? We aren't friends." You ask stunned.

"You've been through enough." He said quietly.

A realization went through you, Blaise knew about your mother. You don't know how, but he knew. You looked up into his dark eyes which were regarding you like you were a piece of art. Impassive.

"How...? Who told you about my mom?" You asked quietly.

"Draco won't shut up about it. As well as my mother's newest beau works at the ministry. I heard him talking about it." He said.

"Great..." you said thinking about Draco's loud mouth.

"He won't talk about it anymore. I made sure of it." Zabini said with a wicked grin.

You looked up at him confused.

"He's got a little diary. He has some interesting feelings towards Potter." He said with a wink.

You laughed at the thought of Draco and Harry. Harry was definitely not interested. Blaise laughed with you. You took a a breath and looked up at the Slytherin boy.

"Thanks." You said as you went passed him.

"Welcome." He said quietly as he walked away.

You caught up with Neville and Ginny. Your mind was reeling. You didn't know what to think about what you'd just learned.

"Where's is Harry?" You asked them.

They both rolled their eyes and shrugged. You went back the compartment and were questioned by Dean.

"What's Slughorn like?" Dean asked.

"He's kind of a pompous wind bag." Ginny said.

"A pompous wind bag with connections." You countered.

She laughed at you.


	6. The Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst anyone?

You went to the welcome feast. You spilt off from Ginny to go to the Hufflepuff table. You found Blaise Zabini walking next to you. You looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What Zabini, you want to be friends, now?" You asked.

"With a half blood like you never?" He said teasingly.

"Whatever." You said rolling your eyes.

You sat down at the table with Hannah and Susan. Ernie sat further down the table. He wouldn't even look your way. What is his problem? You looked at Susan.

"We told him about you and Fred." Susan said shrugging.

"So?" You asked.

"So, he's not taking it well." Hannah said quietly.

"Why?" You asked.

"Lyla," Susan said side eyeing you.

"What?" You asked really confused.

"He likes you. He's always liked you." Hannah said slightly annoyed.

"I... I didn't... we are just friends..." you stammered.

"Yeah, well he thought you'd be more." Susan said quietly looking at Hannah who was visibly upset.

"I have been with Fred for almost two years. I haven't even flirted with him. I wasn't even trying..."

"Well you apparently don't have to!" Hannah snapped and got up from the table.

She disappeared from the hall. You sat staring blankly at the table. You felt absolutely blindsided by the whole encounter. You didn't talk to anyone. You just stared at the table. Susan went to go check on Susan.

"What happened to Potter?" You heard someone say.

You looked up to see Harry covered in blood. You felt your chest tighten. You looked panicking inside at Ginny who raised a hand to calm you. You continued through the feast. Susan and Hannah returned. No one spoke. You wanted to go home. You didn't want to be here anymore. You wanted Fred.

The feast ended with the announcement that Snape would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Slughorn was the new Potions Master. You got up to leave when you heard Dumbledore call your name.

You head to the professors table and stand before your teachers.

"You're testing will begin tomorrow and will be administered by a ministry employee." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Ok, sir." You say nodding.

"Good luck, Mrs. Weasley." He said with a tiny wink.

"Thank you Professor." You say inclining your head and heading to the dorms.

You went to bed and no one spoke to you. Hannah wouldn't even look at you. You dressed for bed. You were looking forward to your testing. It meant you wouldn't be receiving the cold shoulder from your entire house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you went down to breakfast. You ate your breakfast in silence. Ernie came and sat further down the table from you. You got up and slid down in front of him. You glared at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Explain." You said maintaining your glare.

"Explain, what?" He said stubbornly.

"Why you aren't talking to me?" You demanded.

He flinched. He looked down at the table. He looked like he wasn't going to talk to you. You huff at him.

"Look, you could have the decency to at least realize that Hannah's had a thing for you since forever. So maybe then going for someone, who isn't even available, maybe open your dumb eyes and see what is going on around you." You say getting up.

"I thought he'd screw up." Ernie said.

"And what I'd go running into your arms? It was never going to be you Ernie. You were just a friend." You said rolling your eyes.

"You didn't let anyone have a chance. You just went for the first guy you met." He snapped.

"No I didn't. I went for the person who took time to get to know me. You just assumed I'd want you because of proximity. No. Fred took the time and effort. I hope you grow up, Ernie. You will be forever alone if you don't realize that you have to put in effort to be with someone, really be with someone." You say sitting at the farthest end of the table.

You heard someone sit across from you. You looked up in utter astonishment at Blaise Zabini sitting across from you. He smirked. He was very handsome in a pretty boy sort of way. You crossed your arms and glared at him.

"You don't scare me." He said unfazed.

"Why?" You said pouting.

"Because you know I'm not an actual threat. You aren't going to do anything. What was all that with McMillan?" He asked ignoring your indignant noise of protest.

"He is being a jerk." You say eating your breakfast.

"About?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" You asked him.

"I don't know. I guess it's a kindred spirit in having a single parent, or having mothers who aren't the best. Maybe it's the fact that Cormac is still eyeing you like a piece of meat." He said looking passed you.

You turned to see McLaggen staring then quickly glancing away. He was trying to look casual. You knew he'd been staring for way too long. You looked back at the Slytherin across from you.

"Look, this doesn't mean we're friends." You tell him.

"No, we're not friends." He agreed with a nod.

You spent the meal in comfortable silence. Neither one of you broke it. You'd noticed the stares from the Slytherins. Dirty looks. You no longer cared.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall said pulling you from your thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am." You say getting up.

"See you later, Lyla." Zabini said.

"Yeah." You said.

You followed McGonagall out of the hall. You were taken to classroom, where there was an old man, old woman, and Percy Weasley. He wasn't looking at you.

"Ahh, welcome Miss Everglade." Said the old wizard.

"It's Mrs. Weasley, now." McGonagall corrected.

"Oh." The old man said eyes flicking to your stomach.

You tried very hard to not roll your eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Percy asked stunned.

"Yes, Percy." McGongall answered.

"Fred and I eloped." You said.

"I see." He said his face still stunned.

"You begin with a written test this morning and practical this afternoon." The witch said.

"Alright." You said.

You were given a comprehensive exit exam under the observation of the three ministry workers. You worked all the way through the morning and when time was up you had finished the final question about the ingredients, usage, and properties of the Wolfsbane potion. You handed your exam to Percy, who'd come to get it. You were served lunch in the testing room. You sat in silence.

"Your husband is Percy's brother?" The witch asked.

"Yes, ma'am." You answer politely.

"Which brother?" She asked brightly.

"Fred. He's one of the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezies." You said proudly.

"Oh. Really? They are the sweetest young men. You are a lucky woman." She said with a wink.

You smiled politely. Percy was clearly uncomfortable. You smirked at this. The break ended and the practical exam. You went through nonverbal charms and spells. You preform a patronus charm and your stallion patronus was prancing around the room. The witch gave you a little smile. Percy looked somewhat impressed. The wizard looked bored. You finished the testing. You were instructed to wait outside. You sit in a chair in the hall waiting for at least thirty minutes.

You were counting the stones in the opposite wall when McGonagall comes from the room and nods for you to follow her. You did.

She led you to Dumbledore's office and says the "lemon drop" password. You get to his office. He's sitting at his desk. Your eyes are drawn his hand which was blackened and looked like it was dying. You looked at Dumbledore concerned. He smiled and waved his good hand as if waving off your worries.

McGonagall handed him your results. He opens them and examines them. It feels like an eternity before he looks up at you. His blue eyes sparkling the way that they do. He smiles and sighs.

"Well done, Mrs. Weasley. You have tested out of Hogwarts. I would like to extend you an offer of an internship here at Hogwarts. You will spend time with each Professor then you will be chosen by two to help for the rest of the year. Do you accept?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course!" You say happily.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said smiling.

"You will begin tomorrow with me in the morning." McGonagall said with a small smile.

"You will probably want to head to the Three Broomsticks. There is a party awaiting you. They may have been a little premature but their faith wasn't unfounded. Also you are allowed guests as a member of staff. As long as it doesn't distract from your work or the students." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Yes, sir." You said rising to leave.

You shook hands with both professors and you went on your way to the village of Hogsmeade. You made it to the pub and you opened the door. You found The Weasleys, Tonks, and Remus. You saw Fred and the weight you'd been carrying around since yesterday lifted immediately. He smirked at you and opened his arms. You immediately ran to him. He lifted you off your feet and kissed you hard. He set you on the ground.

"So?" George asked.

"I passed!" You said happily.

They all cheered happily. You hugged everyone and they congratulated you. You sat next to Fred and George. You were leaning into him and listening to the conversations swirling. You noticed that there was this weird tension between Tonks and Remus. You made a mental note to ask Fred later. Your world right and centered when surrounded by your family. The evening was winding down. You hugged each person goodbye.

"I'll walk you to the castle." Fred said.

Tonks followed you she had to help get you through the enchantments. You went hand in hand not wanting him to leave. You waved to Tonks at the gates. Fred went with you all the way up to the castle. You both came through the entrance where McGonagall and Sprout were waiting. They both smiled at the pair of you.

"Mr. Weasley." They both said.

"Professors." He nodded.

"Let's show you your new office and rooms." Sprout inclined for you to follow.

You looked at Fred not wanting him to leave. He smiled down at you.

"Mr. Weasley can come with." Sprout said with a smile.

"Thank you." You say holding onto him tight.

"I may need my hand eventually." He whispered as you roamed the halls.

"Not right now you don't." You said back.

He chuckled and the sound made you realize how much you'd missed him. It been only a day, but the time you were having was terrible without him. Professor Sprout opened a door and revealed an office with a view of the lake. You gasped. There was a big desk and filing cabinets. There were squashy chairs and a couch.

"I'll let you get settled. Congratulations, Lyla. Welcome to the Staff of Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley." Sprout said bowing out.

"Fred it's wonderful." You say releasing him and going to look at the desk.

You ran a hand over everything. You saw a door and went to it. You opened it to find an apartment set up. There was a little kitchenette, living area, dining, bathroom with shower, and a king size bed. You flopped on the bed. You sighed deeply.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Fred hesitated and steeled himself before pressing on.

"You have been off all night. You've been at school for a day and the way you clung to me... it's not like you."

"Oh... well... Everything just isn't the same. Everyone who finds out I'm married assumes that I am pregnant. Ernie has stopped speaking to me because he's mad I married you. Hannah's not talking to me because Ernie likes me and not her. That's not even to mention the fact that Blaise Zabini has decided that we are now friends. Cormac McLaggen is gross. I'm just glad that I am done. Well mostly..." you say rambling and looking at the ceiling.

Fred flopped down next to you and looked at the ceiling with you. He grabbed your hand. It centered you and fulfilled something inside you.It was far more comforting and intimate than any sex you could have had. He rolled to his side to look at you.

"Ok. First, fuck what people say about you. You are hot, happy, and married. They are jealous. Second, fuck Ernie. Third, Hannah deserves better than that prat. Fourth, I have no idea what the hell is going with Zabini, but I'll kill him if he touches you. Lastly, gross how?" Fred said ticking off his points.

"Well he's taken an interest in me..." you say quietly.

"Excuse me!" Fred said bolting up right.

"Fred!" You said pulling him back down.

"You are mine." He said firmly hovering over you.

"I am aware." You say running a hand down his chest.

"That asshole..." Fred growls.

"Fred..." you say as you cup his cock.

"Yes..."he says raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Let's go to bed." You said stroking him through his pants.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." He said as his lips crashed into yours.


	7. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff + Slytherin= BFF 💛💚

Fred woke you the next morning. He smiled warmly at you. You kissed him sweetly. You looked at the watch on the side table. It was nearly 7 am.

"Shit." You say jumping out of bed and rushing to put clothes on.

"My love?" Fred asks looking throughly confused.

"I have to help McGonagall today." You say quickly throwing on a dress shirt and pants.

You kissed your husband. You put your hair in a ponytail. You suddenly stopped. You looked at Fred. He smiled at you.

"I'll be back tonight. Have a good first day of work." He said waving you off.

"I love you." You say.

"I love you, too." Fred answers.

You go to McGonagall's room and find her sitting at her desk. She looks up and offers a smile. She motions you forward.

"Professor... I am..."

"Lyla, we are colleagues now. You can call me Minerva when we aren't around students. Also I figured since your husband was here you'd be a little late. He does so much enjoy breaking the rules." McGonagall said with a smirk.

"He does." You say sighing and smiling at her.

She begins to go through her plans for the year and the day with you. You will be helping monitor class and help when she was busy with the others. You will help with returning transfigured items back I to the original item. You made it to lunch and followed McGonagall to the great hall.

"I think there are some Gryffindors who want to see you." She said nodding her head.

You looked over to see Hermione and Ginny waving at you. You smiled at the Professor and went to the Gryffindor table. Ginny grabbed your arm and forced you down. You gave her an indignant stare. She rolled her eyes.

"So you passed?" She said expectantly.

"Yes." You said.

Hermione and Ginny jumped with joy. Ginny hugged you tightly. Hermione squeezed your hand.

"Congrats Lyla." Ron said between bites of food.

"Yeah, that's really great." Harry said smiling at you.

"Thanks guys!" You said.

"So does this mean we have to call you Mrs. Weasley now?" Neville asked.

"Probably just in class. Professor McGonagall has said that I'm still allowed to maintain my friendships in my off hours. She's called my situation unique. She also doesn't think there will be any improper behavior between me and the students, since I'm married." You explained as you ate.

"Who are you helping this afternoon?" Ginny asked.

"Sprout. Tomorrow is Snape and Slughorn. I'm not looking forward to either." You said rolling your eyes.

"That's rough." Harry said sympathetically.

"Excuse me..." came a small voice from further down.

There was a small first year boy who was staring at you wide eyed. He looked star struck. You smiled at him for him to continue.

"Um... are you... um... married to Fred Weasley?" He asked nervously.

That's when you noticed the other first years also staring at you expectantly. You smiled. They all began talking at once.

"Yes." You answered kindly.

"Is it true that he and his brother put a swamp in the school?" One boy said.

"Or that they set off fireworks inside the school?" Said another.

"Did they really hex the Slytherin robes so they were see through?" Asked a young girl.

"Ok, ok... one at a time. First yes to the swamp, yes to the fireworks, and no to my knowledge on the see through robes." You said with a laugh.

"Is he as cool as they say?" Said the first boy.

"Is he as handsome? Asked the girl.

"Cool? He'd like to think so. I guess he's cool. Handsome, I think he is very handsome. I maybe a little biased." You say with a smile.

"Alright that's enough interrogation." Ron said annoyed.

Ron felt inferior to his siblings. It wasn't like he didn't have his good things. He did. He was just so negative about everything. He didn't have the guts to tell Hermione he was mad for her, yet got mad when another man looked at her. That jealousy must be a Weasley thing.

You ate the rest of your lunch with the Gryffindors. You walked to the green houses. Someone fell into step next to you.

"So you tested out?" Zabini asked.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini." You asked.

"Mr. Zabini?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"I have to maintain professionalism." You say.

"Is that why sat with the 'chosen' one at lunch?" He said putting finger quotes around chosen.

"No. I'm allowed to hang out with my friends when I am not working." You say rolling your eyes.

"Oh, well you aren't working now." He said.

"I'm literally on my way." You say as the greenhouses come into view.

"Yes, but technically you are still not working." He said.

"Ok... what do you want?" You asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." He said shrugging.

"How does King Malfoy feel about one of the members of his Slytherin court fraternizing with the enemy?" You needled.

Zabini looked disgusted by your words. That made you smirk. He caught your smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"First, Malfoy is hardly royalty. Also kisser because Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy worship at his altar doesn't mean I do. Second, I could give two shits about what Malfoy thinks. Third, I almost feel sorry for Weasley. He has to deal with your attitude." He said with huff.

You'd reached the greenhouses and you looked up into his dark eyes. He suddenly didn't seem haughty or confident. He faltered under your steady gaze.

"What do you want Zabini?" You said firmly.

"I just want to be your friend." He said after a moment.

"Fine." You say determining that he was being sincere.

"Friends?" He said extending a hand.

"Friends." You said shaking his hand.


	8. Slug Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT🚨

You spent the rest of the day helping Sprout go between the greenhouses to help each age group. You had to deal with the Slytherins who asked constantly about why you were there. Sprout told them you'd tested out and were the new intern. She said to call you Mrs. Weasley. You were helping Crabbe with his tentacula plant when Malfoy started being well Malfoy.

"So did he put a baby in you?" He asked quiet enough that Sprout couldn't hear.

"No." You say showing Crabbe the proper way to trim.

"No? You don't want a baby weasel?" He hissed.

"Mr. Malfoy that is none of your business." You say walking away.

He caught your arm. He pulled you to him. You lost the ability to breathe. He stared at you with his cold eyes.

"Hmmm. What a sweet little pussy you must have? To have men lining up for you. I think I'd like to know." He said quietly his hand going to reach for your thigh.

"Touch her and I will kick your ass." Blaise growled.

"Really, Zabini? Mr. won't pick a side? You getting some?" Malfoy said letting you go.

"That'll be ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Also detention with Sprout tonight." You say walking away to help the Ravenclaws.

You told Professor Sprout what happened after they left.

"I'll be writing to his mother for good measure." She said angrily.

"Lets go eat." You say as you put the last of the gardening tools away.

You and Sprout were walking into the castle when you noticed Zabini. He was waiting for you.

"Go on Professor." You said encouragingly.

"Alright." She said eyeing the Slytherin boy.

"Are you ok?" He asked his face impassive as always.

"Fine." You say.

"Good." He says and he walks away.

You sit at the teachers table next to Sprout and McGonagall. They were singing your praises.

"Well then I look forward to having you help me tomorrow." Slughorn said cheerily.

"Thank you, sir." You said inclining your head.

As the meal ended, you noticed a commotion in the corridor outside the Great Hall. There were fireworks going off outside the Great Hall. They were small and controlled. That's when you saw Fred, in a lime green suit, conjuring a flower from no where and giving it to a first year Ravenclaw. You suddenly felt your uterus throb. What the fuck was that? It was the first time you'd seen Fred interact with a young child. Maybe it was the first time you were really paying attention. He was charming and whimsical. You suddenly very much wanted to have his babies. He looked up and saw you. He raised his eyebrow in question. You assumed you had a wanton look on your face because he smirked.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall snapped.

"Professor..." he said smiling and with a wave of his wand the fireworks disappeared.

He gave the first year girl a wink. She ran off with her friends giddy with excitement.

"I technically didn't disturb the learning." He said with a charming smile.

McGonagall looked like she was fighting against her better judgement and her amusement with Fred. Fred saw the opportunity to conjure her a red rose. He gave it to her with a wink.

"How do you stay mad at him?" McGonagall said looking at you.

"I don't." You say smiling.

Fred grabbed you and pulled you into him. The students had all filtered to their dorms. He kissed you sweetly. You broke the kiss and smiled. He kissed your nose.

"You two are very cute." You heard Sprout say.

You pulled Fred along to your room. You pulled him in and shoved him against the door. It caused him to grunt. You attacked his mouth with your own. Fred lifted you into his arms. He carried you to through the office and to the apartment. He threw you on to the bed. He began to slowly and deliberately take off his suit jacket, vest, tie, and dress shirt. You bit your lip in anticipation. His eyes darkened at the sight of you biting your lip. He pulled you by your shirt to him. His lips crashed with yours. He was working frantically to unbutton your shirt. He ripped off and threw it. His hands immediately went to your bra and it was with your shirt in seconds. He cupped your breasts as he mercilessly kissed you. He pushed you back to the bed. He undid his pants and slid them down. You shucked the leggings you were wearing along with your panties. He moaned at the sight. He shed his underwear. He was above you so fast it took your breath away. He slid a hand between your legs. Your back arched at the contact and you moaned. He groaned.

"You are so wet." He said lining himself up at your entrance.

"Fred... please..." you begged.

He thrust into you with one deep stroke. You both cried out in pleasure. His thrusts began to pick up speed and you could tell he was getting close. You pushed him off you causing him to cry out in frustration, which was quickly silenced by a cry of pleasure as you began to ride him. He moaned your name. His thumb rubbed your clit in smooth circles. His deft movements causing you to come undone. He followed you into bliss. You fell beside him on the bed. You both sweating and panting. He looked at you and smiled. You smiled back.

"What was that look earlier?" He asked staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know what look you mean..." you say unconvincingly.

"The one that made me think you'd fuck me right there in front of McGonagall." He said teasingly.

"I don't know..." you said not wanting to reveal the thoughts that had been running through your mind.

You felt him shift to look at you. His hand cupped your cheek and pulled you to look at him. You looked at the worry in his face. He was so beautiful. He had green eyes that reminded you of the grass in field you played in as a girl in Georgia. He had spattering of freckles on his face. You vowed silently to count them one day. His brilliant red hair disheveled by recent romp was soft. You couldn't imagine a more perfect man if you tried. He was still looking at you expectantly. You sighed. You knew he wouldn't leave it be.

"I saw you with that first year. The way you were with her. It... it did something to me." You say staring back at the ceiling.

"What exactly?" Fred asked shifting closer so he was above you making you look at him.

"There was this sudden feeling of longing... I saw you with that little girl and my mind wandered to what you'd be like with our kids..." you say watching his face.

Your words take him aback. He falls next to you again and stares at the ceiling. He said nothing.

"Fred?" You asked turning to your side to look at him.

His gaze flicked from the ceiling to you. His brain was puzzling over what you said. You could tell. You ran a hand through his hair making him sigh.

"How did thinking of me being a dad make you feel?" He said quietly.

"I... I wanted to have your babies." You said quietly burying your face in a pillow.

"What?" Fred said pulling the pillow away.

He looked at you wide eyed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I wanted to have your babies." You say wringing your hands.

Fred raised his eyebrows. His mouth hung open. He seemed frozen. Suddenly a big grin broke out on his face.

"You want to have my babies?" He asked smirking.

"That's what I said." You said rolling your eyes.

"Lyla, I want to have babies with you more than anything. The timing is not the best the world is at the edge of war. That's no place for a child. On the other hand, war could take us from each other. Not saying it will. It could. What if we stop trying not to have a baby? We stop using the contraceptive methods and see what happens. If we get pregnant than we get pregnant. If we don't we don't." He said rather logically and diplomatically for Fred.

"I'd be ok with that." You say pulling him to you.

He rested his head on your stomach. You ran your fingers through his hair. You spent that night not trying to prevent pregnancy twice before succumbing to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you had breakfast. Fred said that he would try to get back in a few days. They had another big meeting with the ministry. He kissed you soundly and left.

You walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and found Snape sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Professor, how may I assist you today?" You ask standing before his desk.

"You shall observe for today. The next time you assist me you shall grade papers. I expect them to be correctly graded without favoritism." He drawled snarky.

"Of course, Professor." You said refusing to let the man nettle you.

"Good." He said and nodded to a small desk in the corner.

You went and sat it. You took at your notebook to take notes on how he handled his classrooms and how he would grade. So you knew how to proceed. He turned to look at you.

"You are taking notes?" He questioned.

"That the best way to retain information, or so I have found sir." You say.

"Alright, then." He said going back to whatever he was writing.

Snape was ruthless in his teaching. He left nothing up for interpretation. It was his way or no way. He let no one slack. Then the sixth year class arrived, you saw your friends. Hermione gave you a small smile. Blaise nodded to you. Ernie still apparently wasn't looking at you. Hannah and Susan were whispering and looking at you. You ignored them and went to your note taking again.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Snape called.

"Yes, Professor Snape." You said looking up.

"Will you assist me with something?" He said motioning for you.

"Of course." You said coming to stand next to him.

"Ten paces back from me and prepare to be disarmed." He said and you obey.

His movement was almost imperceptible. You saw it in time and cast a silent shield charm and your own disarming charm. This caused his wand to fly out of his hand. You saw Harry smirk and give you a nod of approval. You knew he was proud of you. Snape looked at you stunned. He recalled his wand.

"Now students what just occurred?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand shot in the air. She was desperate to answer as always. Snape purposefully avoided her. He called on Neville and poor Neville stammered without any real words. Your heart sank for him. Snape sneered at him. You went back to your desk and sat to write more notes. You wanted very much to write he's an asshole. That wouldn't do since you had a suspicion that he'd ask to see them. The class was going on as usual with everyone pairing off. There was sudden shouting. Snape and Harry were squaring off again. Then Harry said something you don't think you'll ever forget.

"No need to call me sir, Professor."

Your mouth hit the floor. You couldn't believe Harry. He'd done this with Umbridge. This was Snape. He was a member of the Order and a trusted ally of Dumbledore. This was very different. The malice between them was deep and personal. Harry ended up with detention. You were done assisting Snape and ran to catch up with Harry.

"Have you lost your mind completely Harry Potter?" You ask.

"No." He says annoyed.

"I know you don't like Snape and he doesn't like you. Harry, he's a professor. You need to at the very least not piss him off." You say narrowing your eyes.

"I know." He said still annoyed.

"I'm just looking out for you." You said.

"I know, Lyla. I appreciate it. That was wicked you disarming him." He said smiling.

"I learned from the best." You said smiling back.

You went and ate lunch at the teacher's table again. You sat next to Hagrid today. He was subdued and not a boisterous as usual.

"Hagrid?" You asked placing a hand on his massive arm.

"Yes, Lyla." He said picking at his food.

"What's wrong?" You say giving his arm a squeeze.

"Nothing." He grunts.

"You are a terrible liar, Professor." You said with warm smile.

"It's silly. I thought that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be in my class again. They aren't. I guess I am not as good a teacher as I thought. Lots of kids have dropped the class." He said softly and dejected.

"Hagrid, if I was still going to class. I would've taken your class. I loved it. I learned more from your class than I ever did at Illvermorny. You are an excellent teacher. Harry and the others just require different subjects for what they want to be. It's not about you. I promise." You said reassuringly.

"You're probably right." He said sighing.

You left lunch and went down to the dungeons. You found Slughorn putting out several potions. You recognized them.

"Ah. Mrs Weasley, you are here. Tell me can you name these potions?" He says kindly.

"Well... this is polyjuice potion. This is Felix Felicis. This is armortentia." You say pointing to each.

"Very good." He said clapping his hands together happily.

You walked past the potions and got a whiff of something strange. It smelled like candy, cedar, the sea, a deck of playing cards just out of the box, and fireworks. You inhaled deeply. Your body flooded with warmth. It smelled like Fred. You knew it was the armortentia. You sat at the teacher's desk as instructed by Slughorn. He'd have you observe students once the class was under way.

You were surprised when yet again the sixth years came into a class you were helping to observe. The class began and Slughorn mooned over Harry. Harry and Ron had to borrow books since they didn't know they could take this class. Slughorn directed their attention the potions he'd prepared. Hermione answered every question that Slughorn asked much to his delight. She got cagey when it came to what the Armortentia smelled like to her. She'd mentioned freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint. She then trailed off and looked embarrassed. You could guess what the last smell was. Ron. You left so sorry for your friend loving such a oblivious idiot. Even if he was now your brother. Slughorn set them to work on a potion and offered whoever did the best job a vile of Felix Felicis.

Everyone was working hard. You roamed the room watching all of them carefully. Also comparing what you saw with Slughorn, who found your observations insightful. He enjoyed speaking with you. You were still on the fence about him. He was kind and intelligent. He was also crafty and manipulative. You were wary but polite.

You passed the table of Slytherins. A hand shot out and stopped you. It was Blaise. You shot him a look. He pulled you closer.

"You need to walk with me after class." He said quietly.

"Why?" You say pulling yourself from him.

"Will you just trust me?" He asked annoyed.

"No." You snapped.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." He said looking at you seriously.

"Fine." You say walking away.

No one heard your exchange. You didn't know what Zabini's deal was but you were leaning towards trusting him. The class finished with a surprising result of Harry winning the potion. Hermione was furious. She left in a huff. It made you look at Harry suspiciously. He shrugged but you could tell he was lying.

"Mr. Potter is so like his mother. She was a natural at potions." Slughorn gushed.

He held you back after the class ended. You helped clean the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you would be interested in attending a little dinner party I'm having this weekend?" Slughorn suggested.

"Dinner party?" You asked as you were heading to the door.

"Yes. It's a select few students. It would be good to have an extra pair of eyes on them." He said sweetly.

"Umm... sure professor." You say unsure if you could deny him or not.

"Splendid! Call me Horace, my dear girl." He said waving you away.

You left the classroom and found Blaise leaning casually against the wall. He looked like a model in a catalog. You rolled your eyes at him. He looked impassively at you. You walked together to the next floor. That's where Cormac McLaggen was waiting. You tensed immediately and looked at Blaise. Blaise put a hand on the small of your back and led you along.

"How?" You asked in a whisper.

"Grapevine." He answered.

"Oh." You breathed.

"Lyla?" Cormac called.

You turned. Blaise's hand never left you. His eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor. Cormac seemed unfazed.

"I was wondering if I could escort you to Slughorn's party the weekend." He asked.

"I think that's highly inappropriate." You answer immediately.

"Come off it," he said with a casual wave of his hand.

"Her husband will be attending." Zabini said firmly.

"Yes, he will," you say jumping to aid in Zabini's lie.

"Oh, I see." Cormac said suddenly off his game.

"I think that you should set your sights else where." Zabini said wrapping his arm around you.

"Oh? Oh... I see..." he said backing away.

Cormac disappeared from view. He pushed Zabini and punched him in the arm. He staggered and let out a cry of pain. He narrowed his eyes at you.

"Don't touch me." You say walking away from him.

"Fine. You're welcome, by the way." He said falling into step next to you.

"He thinks we're screwing doesn't he?" You ask.

"Yep." Blaise says popping the p.

"Great." You say.

"I don't actually want to, you know that. Not saying that if you were single and willing that I wouldn't... hey don't hit me again! You're not so don't worry about it." Blaise said letting out a deep chuckle.

"I know." You said elbowing him.

"He just wouldn't stop unless he thinks someone else is already in there. Not saying I am. Also your husband doesn't count because he's not in school." He explained.

"What a creep." You say as you near the great hall.

"Indeed." Blaise agreed.

"See you at Slug Club." You said waving him off.

He nodded and went the Slytherin table. He was putting a lot of effort into being your friend. He wasn't exactly known for his charm or being nice. You wondered what it meant. You sat at the teacher's table. Dumbledore asked you to sit next to him.

"Yes, sir." You ask taking a seat.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you before I leave on business for the Order. How is everything going?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling.

"Good I think." You answer with a smile.

"Good. Learning a lot of the inner workings of teaching?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." You answered.

"Please, do call me Albus. That is good. I wanted you to do me a favor. Keep an eye on Harry, while I am away. He's having a time with Severus or so I have heard." Dumbledore says.

"Of course, sir... I mean Albus. He is adjusting to seeing Professor Snapein his new role." You say diplomatically.

"You shall be an excellent teacher, if you continue to answer difficult questions like that. Diplomacy and patience are big part of teaching. That and dedication and love for work." Dumbledore said sagely.

"Yes, sir... Albus" you say as he gives you a playful smirk.

"I am very glad that you came to be here, Lyla. You are a great addition to the Hogwarts Legacy." He said smiling.

Your heart swelled and all words were lost. You simply nodded and went back to your meal.


	9. Dinner Parties & Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨Smut🚨 
> 
> Some Ginny and Hermione time!

The next few days were long and exhausting. You helped with Astronomy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Each one was insterestkng and brought it's own set of challenges.

You found Divination as subject flighty and unnecessary. You found Frenze the centaur that taught half of the classes fascinating to speak with. Trelawney was jumpy and paranoid. You figured this was a side effect of her near sacking by Umbridge last year. She smelled strongly of alcohol.

Everything else was pretty standard. You helped with the student and helped grade papers. You just generally were second pair of hands in the classroom.

You were sleeping in soundly on Saturday when suddenly there was a weight on top of you. You swung outward to be caught. A familiar chuckle filled your ears. Relief flooded you.

"What a way to greet your husband?" Fred said.

You opened your eyes and pulled him into the bed with you. You laid your head on his chest and he let you fall back to sleep. You woke again at around noon. Fred was awake running his fingers through your hair.

"How was the meeting with the ministry?" You asked sleepily.

"It went well. They ordered more shield items." Fred said kissing the top of your head.

"That's good." You say holding him tighter.

"How's work going?" He asked.

"Fine." You say far to abruptly.

"Lyla..." Fred said warning in voice.

"It's really fine. It's work." You say.

"Really?" Fred said something in his voice said he knew something more.

"What did Ronald tell you?" You asked as you released him crossed your arms over your chest.

"Oh, it wasn't Ronald. It was sweet little Hannah Abbott." He said with a smirk.

"Oh." You said confused.

"Sweet little Hannah told me that my wife has been seen with one Blaise Zabini alone many times. That it borders on inappropriate." Fred said watching your face.

"That jealous little shit. Blaise wants to be my friend. He has on several occasions helped me when McLaggen overstepped. That's who you should be worried about. He also thinks that I have Zabini on the side. I don't. He wouldn't leave me alone until Blaise implied that he was my side piece." You said staring at the ceiling.

"I see." Fred said still watching you.

"Also we have a party to go to tonight. Actually I should probably go ask Slughorn if I'm allowed a guest." You say getting up.

"Party? Slughorn?" Fred asked.

You realized that at some point Fred had undressed and was in nothing but his boxers. You tried very hard not to look at him. He was so sexy.

"Slughorn invited me to his dinner party tonight. Perhaps you can witness the dumbass-ery that is Cormac McLaggen." You say as you dress and threw your hair up in a bun.

"Ok." Fred said.

You winked at him and left the apartment. You walked to where Slughorn's office was and knocked. The door swung open and there stood the portly man. He smiled brightly at you.

"Mrs. Weasley! How wonderful to see you! Is there something I can help you with?" Slughorn asked you.

"Sir, I was wondering if my husband could occupancy me to dinner tonight. We are just newly married..." you started to say.

"Oh, absolutely! I would love to meet one of the newest emerging business men in the wizarding world." He cut you off.

"Good. See you tonight Professor." You say waving goodbye.

You got back to the apartment and found Fred reading the Daily Prophet still mostly naked. You slipped your shirt over your head and yanked off your leggings and underwear. You unclasped your bra and threw it at Fred.

"Hey!" He said and then he looked at you, "hey..."

His eyes flicked over you. He threw the paper aside. He extended a finger and curled it, beckoning you to him. You obeyed. You climbed on top of him. You ground into him. He elicited a moan. He lifted you slightly and got his boxers off. He slipped inside you smoothly. You went on like this until you both were sweaty and spent. Fred picked you up and brought you into the shower. You cleaned and readied yourself for the dinner party. You put a sweater and longer skirt together. You wore the earring and necklace Fred had given you two Christmases back. Fred was wearing a dress shirt with a sweater over it and jeans. He looked fine as hell. He caught you staring and smirked.

"You better stop looking at me like that." Fred said.

"Or what?" You said leering at him.

"Or we are going to be late to this party." He said in your ear.

You shuddered and he chuckled. He offered his arm and you walked through the halls of the castle. That where you met up with Ginny and Blaise who were arguing.

"She's grown and married! She can handle herself!" Ginny hissed at the Slytherin.

"I didn't say she couldn't! I was doing it to keep McLaggen in line. Like she'd ever hurt her precious Fred!" He growled at Ginny.

"Why do you even care Zabini?" Ginny snapped.

"Her sad little face is too much sometimes. I can't stand it. She fights to keep up this strong and happy facade, but when it falters... it's heartbreaking." Blaise said getting quieter.

"Oh." Ginny said her anger ebbing away.

"I see what you mean now, love." Fred said making Ginny and Blaise jump.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about." You said smirking at the two of them.

"How long...?" Blaise asked his normally stony face anxious.

"Long enough." You said smiling.

"Great." He said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go to a party shall we." Fred said nodding to the others.

You all entered together. Slughorn greeted you and Fred warmly. He was pulling Fred from you already as he wanted to talk business and Fred obliged leaving you with Ginny and Blaise.

"How's it going?" Came Hermione's voice from behind them.

"Fred is the center of Slughorn's attention for now. I guess until the chosen one arrives." Blaise said haughtily as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Jealous, Zabini?" Ginny nettled.

"Of Scar head? Not likely." He scoffed.

"Harry won't be attending. He has detention with Snape." You said.

"Yes. He has got to get a handle on his mouth honestly he and Ron are going to be the death of me." Hermione said grabbing a drink.

"Incoming." Blaise said putting an arm around you.

"Ladies." McLaggen's slimy voice said.

"McLaggen." You all said in unison.

He nodded to Zabini. He raked his gaze over Ginny and Hermione. He lingered far to long on Hermione. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Ah there are my girls!" Came there sweet voice of your husband, "Thanks for keeping them entertained for me Blaise."

"Not a problem, Fred." Blaise said silkily.

"McLaggen." Fred said with an icy tone as he pulled you closer.

"Fred." He said nodding his head while eyeing Hermione.

Blaise slipped his arm from around you and went to stand between McLaggen and Hermione. Hermione looked confused. You gave her a look that said I'll explain later. She nodded.

You all went and sat down to dinner. The conversation was pleasant. McLaggen was full of himself. Fred was charming. Hermione,

Ginny, and yourself were polite and intelligent. Blaise was haughty and cool. Everyone else was mediocre. You could tell that Slughorn had invited them as a test. It was to see who was worthy of his time. He had connections and expected repayment in the form of status and gifts.

The dinner party ended and everyone went their separate ways. Fred had to leave the next day so you spent the remaining time you had in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had gotten into a stride at work. You were beginning to anticipate the needs of each individual teacher. Snape was even slightly impressed by your diligence. You'd been watching Harry as well, like Dumbledore asked. You'd step in when he was starting to piss off Snape.

The first Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching, and you had to work through it. You were grading essays for McGonagall while she was watching Malfoy in detention. He hadn't spoken or looked at you the entire time. Now that you thought about it. Malfoy had become strangely subdued lately. He wasn't his usual pompous self. You wondered if that should be more concerning than when he was being terrible.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside. You and McGonagall ran to investigate, wands drawn. You found Hagrid carrying Katie Bell of Gryffindor. She looked in a bad way. Behind him was Harry, Hermione, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor, and Ron. Your heart sank.

"Mrs. Weasley take these four to my office." She was clearly rattled.

"Yes, Professor." You say ushering them to her office.

You closed the door behind them all and came across to face them.

"So?" You poses the question.

"We were walking back from the village. Katie and Alicia were in front of us. Katie wanted to take a parcel to Dumbledore. She was adamant." Hermione explained.

You looked at the other Gryffindor. She nodded and was sobbing. You looked at Harry. His eyes were hard and sure.

"Tell me." You say to him.

"It was Draco. Draco made her do it." He said firmly.

"Harry..." you started to explain.

McGonagall appeared and all the information was relayed to her. This included Harry's suspicion of Draco. McGonagall explained that he'd been in detention. Harry was so sure though. McGonagall waved him off and dismissed everyone even you. You followed the others outside.

"Follow me, you three now." You said not leaving any room for them to argue.

They dutifully followed. You brought them into your office and through to your apartment. You shut and locked the door and spelled it so no one could hear what you were talking about.

"Why Draco?" You asked Harry folding your arms as they sat in the sitting area.

"I just know it was him!" Harry insisted.

"Harry give me a good reason. You just accused someone of attempted murder. I understand that life has dealt you a shit hand, but now is not the time to be going paranoid on us." You say firmly.

"That has nothing to do with this! Draco did it! I don't know how, but he did!" Harry said getting angry.

"Harry, why?" You said not relenting.

"He's a DEATH EATER!" Harry thundered.

His words took you a back. Your hardened expression fell. You stared at him blankly. He told you about Diagon Alley and the train. You went an armchair and sat. You were processing it all.

"Harry, he isn't..." Hermione began.

"Hermione, I know..." Harry cut her off.

"Don't yell at..." Ron chimed in.

"ENOUGH!" You said.

They immediately quieted and looked at you. You rubbed your hands over your face. You looked at the three friends in front of you. You knew Harry wouldn't say this with no good reason. You also knew Harry was rash.

"I will investigate this claim Harry. You will leave it. You will focus on school. Am I clear?" You threatened.

Harry looked like he would protest.

"Or I will tell Molly and Dumbledore." You said firmly.

"Fine." Harry said.

"Go." You said waving them out.

You stood and went to the kitchen. You pinched the bridge of your nose to fight the headache that was coming on. You heard a shuffle of clothing. You looked up and saw Hermione standing nervously in your sitting room.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

"No, I just miss you and Ginny." She said looking at the floor.

"Oh." You said softly.

"You've been busy and Ginny too." She said sadly.

"Tell you what I will ask McGonagallif you and Ginny can stay the night tonight. It will be fun!" You say going and hugging Hermione.

You asked McGonagall who agreed. Soon Ginny and Hermione were in your apartment as you ate junk food and talked about all the newest gossip.

"So how are things with Dean?" You asked teasingly.

"Good. They're really good." She said smiling happily.

"More than good! You should've seen them snogging in the Three Broomsticks and on the way out of quidditch!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at Ginny.

"Ginevra!" You said looking askance at her.

"Yes, it was going rather well, until Ron and Harry appeared." She said grumpily.

"Oh... Ron was an ass?" You say.

"Yes." Ginny said indignantly.

"She then told him off and listed off all of the people who were snogging in our lives. Such as you and Fred, Harry and Cho, you and Krum, me and Krum..." Hermione said glaring at Ginny.

"Hey! He got me riled!" Ginny said throwing up her hands.

"Harry and Cho?" You asked trying to figure out when that happened.

"Last year. They dated for a bit." Hermione explained.

"Missed that completely." You said shaking your head.

"You were too busy with exams." Hermione said.

"And wrapped up with Fred." Ginny said waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." You said throwing a Bertie Bott bean at her head.

"How are things with Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Good." You said nervous.

You didn't know whether you should tell Hermione and Ginny that you and Fred had stopped trying to prevent pregnancy or not.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just... it's... We are fine... We are just thinking about maybe adding a member to our family." You said quietly watching their faces.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked astounded.

"Ginevra Weasley! I'm talking about a baby! Honestly..." you said hitting her with a pillow.

"Really?!" Ginny said sitting up and bouncing excitedly.

"Yes, don't tell, ok?" You said swearing them both to secrecy.

"I love you and Fred. I support you no matter what. But don't you think you're rushing it a bit?" Hermione said carefully.

"I understand where you are coming from Hermione. I do. I just... There is no promise of tomorrow anymore. I don't know it feels right. I want this. He wants this." You say quietly.

"Ok." Hermione said taking your hand.

You all cuddled into your bed and were drifting to sleep. The door to your apartment burst open.

"Lyla June Weasley! Your husband is here! All I have been able to think about for days is bending you over this counter and fu.... You are not alone." Fred said turning bright red at seeing Ginny and Hermione in your bed.

"No I am not. You said you wouldn't be here this weekend." You said groggily.

"Right. I wasn't but then I... uh... well changed my mind." He stammered.

"You got horny?" You said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said avoiding his sister's gaze.

"Go sleep in the couch horn dog. You will have to wait to bend me over the counter until tomorrow." You say laying back down.

"Gross." Ginny said disgusted.

Hermione giggled. Fred did as he was told. You loved that man.


	10. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat has been made, but by who?

You woke the next morning cuddling close to Hermione. Ginny's red hair fanned out behind her on the other side. You sat up to see Fred on the couch. His long legs hanging off. He was sound asleep. You felt Hermione move. You looked back at her she yawned and stretched. She smiled at you.

"You ok?" You ask laying back down.

"Yes. I missed this." She said happily.

"I know, me too." You said.

"I love Harry and Ron. They are my best friends. Sometimes I just want girl time, ya know." She said.

"I get it." You say.

"Lyla, can I ask you something?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course." You say turning so you were laying face to face.

"Do you think I'm stupid for liking Ron?" She asked softly.

"I would never dare call you stupid. I think... and don't tell Ginny and Fred. That you could do better. Ron's great. It's just your Hermione Granger. You beautiful, smart, and determined. You could have any man. There's a certain Bulgarian that I know who likes you." You say teasingly.

"I know. Viktor's wonderful. He's just..." she trailed off.

"Not Ron?" You supplied.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Mione you can't help who you love. The love of my life came out of no where and it was a whirlwind. Fred is whirlwind. Ron is steady. You are steady. Your love will be your own. It will happen when it happens. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. There will be a line of men waiting to fix your broken heart." You say reassuringly.

"You're right." She breathed.

Suddenly there was movement in the sitting area. Fred was up and shirtless heading to the bathroom. Hermione hides her face. You giggle.

"Do you think he heard us?" She asked.

"Probably not. He's a heavy sleeper." You answer.

"Good." She says relieved.

Fred emerges from the bathroom and looks at the bed. He has mischievous smirk on his face. He suddenly runs at the bed and jumps on you. Hermione laughed and Ginny shot up. Her fists raised for a fight. She punches Fred and lays back down. Fred kisses you and settles behind you. Hermione is still giggling. You smile at her. This moment with your husband and your friends would be in your memory forever. You were sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first quidditch had come. You were sitting in the stands with the teachers next to Sprout and Flitwick. Zacharias Smith was announcing over the game since Lee had graduated. He was snobbish and rude for most it. His malice directed at Gryffindor.

Ron was playing wonderfully. He was saving goal after goal. You were impressed. Ginny was a force! You were so proud of your friend. She was the coolest person you knew.

"Ron is doing well." You said to to McGonagall.

"He is indeed!" She said happily.

The game ended with a win for Gryffindor. You went back to the Gryffindor common room to congratulate Ginny. You made it to the common room to see Lavender Brown snogging Ron. Your heart stopped. You saw Hermione coming at you. You stepped aside. She went out of the door. You followed her and Harry was close behind.

"Let me talk to her first." Harry said.

"Ok. Tell her to come to my room if she wants. So she doesn't have to stay here and watch that." You said inclining your head.

"Yes that'd be best." He said nodding.

"Great job out there Harry." You say half heartedly.

"Thanks." He said going to find Hermione.

You went back to your room. You found Fred and George sitting in the sitting area. You looked at the twins in shock.

"To what do I owe this visit?" You ask taking off your sweater.

"We need to talk." Fred said seriously.

"Ok." You said sitting in an arm chair in front of them.

"We have joined the Order." George said

"Alright." You said slowly.

"A man came to the store. He's a known associate of Fenrir Greyback." Fred said his face worried.

"Should I know who that is?" You asked.

"He's a werewolf. Before you get in tizzy about werewolves. He's not like Lupin. He's...." George said.

"Evil. He works with you know who."Fred said looking scared.

"What did this associate want?" You ask trying to remain calm.

"To threaten us." George said.

"How?" You said looking at Fred.

"He threatened you and Angelina. She's being kept at the Burrow for now. You are safe here. You will be coming back home for the holidays and we will be staying there and the Burrow. No where else. George has been staying at the Burrow as well. Night is dangerous now. Day isn't as dangerous. We are still able to work." Fred said watching you.

"Oh." You said leaning back in your chair.

A knock at your door made you all jump. Hermione came in and took in the scene before her.

"Who's dead?" She asked scared.

"No one." You said.

"We just needed to discuss business with our biggest investors." George said with a smile.

"Oh, ok." She said not believing them.

"Go take a shower, Mione. I'll get rid of the boys." You say warmly.

She nods and goes to the bathroom. You looked at the twins. They both looked tired and worry stricken. You knew that this was taking a toll. They still looked concerned for Hermione. It was their compassion that made Fred and George the best people you knew.

"What's..." George began.

"Ron." You said.

"Great." Fred said.

Fred came to you and held you close. He kisses your hair. You squeezed him tightly. He sighed.

"I love you. No one will harm you." He said firmly.

"I love you too. Please be safe." You said voice shaking.

"Don't cry. Hermione." He reminded.

"I know." You say taking a deep breath.

The boys left and you changed into pajamas. You waited for Hermione. She came out in her pajamas. She came and laid in the bed. She cried for what seemed like hours. You held her. You both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you going to get for Christmas???

You received an invitation to Slughorn's Christmas party. You'd attend several of his dinner parties. Most of them in the company of Blaise Zabini. You'd take this opportunity to question him about Draco. Blaise was rather tight lipped he did however reveal that Draco had mentioned a mission from You Know Who. He was was skeptical of this information though. You decided to take information to Lupin or Arthur when you returned home.

You dressed in a red formal dress. It was a one shoulder number with a slit to your hip. You came into the entrance hall where you were meeting Blaise. He was wearing an emerald suit with black accents. It complimented his dark skin well. He turned to look at you. He gave you a once over in a clinical and detached way.

"You look presentable." He said haughtily.

"Thanks. You are too kind." You said rolling your eyes.

He extended his arm. You took it and walked with him to Slughorn's office. You entered the party. It was swirling with music and chatter. Zabini grabbed champagne from a house elf with a tray. He handed you one.

"Drink it. We are going to need it to get through this." He said sipping from his glass.

Slughorn saw the pair of you. He introduced you to several people you know you'd never remember. They looked suspiciously between Zabini and yourself. Blaise ignored them. You just gave them a blank look. Ginny and Dean arrived. She looked mad. She didn't want to talk about it. That meant it was about Dean. Harry arrived with Luna.

"Why did Potter bring Lovegood?" Blaise asked.

"So he didn't have to bring a fan girl." You said.

"He could've brought Hermione." He said.

"Hermione said she had a date. Do you have a problem with Luna?" You asked defensive.

"No I just think she could do better than Potter." You said in an undertone.

You looked at him. He was watching Luna closely. You looked at Ginny, who was studying Blaise as well.

"They're just friends." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah?" Blaise said taking his gaze from Luna.

"Mr. Zabini, do you have a crush on Luna Lovegood?" You whispered.

"No." He said far too quickly.

You smirked at him. He glared. You raised your hands in surrender.

Hermione arrived on the arm of Cormac McLaggen. All of you tensed at once. Harry had come to talk to you. He saw your face and turned.

"Why would she be that stupid?" Blaise said.

"Easy, Zabini." Ginny said glaring.

"She's gonna have to figure out a way to ditch him," he said.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." You said.

The party went on and was a rather boring affair until Luna spoke. You finally found Hermione. She was trying to avoid her date.

"So..." you said.

"I know." She said exasperated.

"Is he jealous?" You asked watching for McLaggen.

"Yes." She said unhappily.

"Is this worth it?" You ask as you cover her to hide her from McLaggen.

"No." She said sadly.

"I'm not judging." You said patting her arm.

"I am." Blaise said under his breath and you elbowed him hard.

He grunted and glared at you. You glared back.

"Watch yourself, Mrs. Weasley." He said slyly.

"Or what Mr. Zabini?" You ask crossing your arms.

"Or I might think you actually like me." He said in an almost teasing tone.

"I do like you." You said.

"What?" Blaise said surprised.

"I do like you, as a friend." You said shrugging.

"Hmmm. I like you too, as a friend." He said.

"I know." You said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. You managed to get Hermione away from McLaggen. Draco made a dramatic appearance and Harry a mysterious disappearance leaving Luna with Blaise and you. You engaged Luna in conversation that forced Blaise to join in. Soon they were conversing rather nicely.

"I like you Blaise Zabini." She said dreamily.

"You do?" Blaise said unsure.

"You seem decent." She answered.

"You are decent as well." He said.

You smiled at them. He rolled his eyes at you. The party ended. You all went back to your rooms. You had to leave for home tomorrow. You were already packed and ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred picked you up from the station the next morning. You woke up with what you thought was a hangover, but you'd had a sip of champagne. It was definitely not enough to fee as terrible as you did. You got back to your home. You were feeling odd. You immediately had to go to the bathroom and throw up. You felt like utter shit. Fred was concerned and trying to help. You didn't leave the bathroom for the rest of the day and night. He'd apparently sent for his mother because Molly Weasley was in the doorway of the bathroom. She was staring down at you.

"Where is she?" Came a voice from downstairs.

"She's been sick." Fred said.

"She's my granddaughter I will see her." Came Grams voice.

Great. This was going to be fun. You tried to prepare yourself for the southern guilt trip for getting married without her being here.

"Molly. Good you're here." Grams said, "Lyla... oh."

"What?" You said your head resting on the tub.

"Do you have?" Grams asked Molly.

"Right here." She said producing pregnancy tests.

"Take one of these." Grams said handing you one.

You shooed them from the bathroom. You took the test and waited five minutes. You sat on the bathroom floor. You couldn't believe this was happening right now. You were already pregnant?

You got up and looked at the test. There were two little blue lines. Pregnant.

"Fred!" You said.

He appeared in the bathroom. He was fighting off his mother and your grandmother. He looked at you and the tiny test on the sink. He stopped and he stared at you.

"Fred, we're pregnant." You said quietly watching his reaction.

You'd thought you'd broken him. He stood there blank faced. Then he snapped out of it and looked at you like he never had before. He came and kissed you soundly. He put a hand on your belly and kissed there as well. You smiled at your elated husband. He looked at you to see your reaction. You smiled happily.

"We're going to have a baby." He said happily.

"We are." You said kissing him again.

"We better go tell Grams and Mum or they are going to kill us." He said taking your hand.

You opened the door to find Arthur, Molly, Pops, Grams, your Dad, and all the Weasley siblings plus Fleur, Angelina, Harry, and Hermione in your room. They all looked up at the pair of you.

"We're pregnant." You said smiling.

The siblings and friends jumped, laughed, hugged, and high fived. You looked at your father. He looked at you with sad eyes. You raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled sadly. You went to him. He hugged you.

"Lyla, I love you more than anything in this life. Darlin' don't you think you're going at this a little fast." He asked looking at you.

"Dad, I can't explain what Fred and I have. I can't tell you why it feels right and centers my world in a way that I didn't know I needed. I know it was selfish to elope without you all here. I know it seems foolish to be having a baby at a young age. I have the best partner in life I could ask for. He's been there through everything. He laid on the floor next to my bed every night after I found out about mom. He held me together when I got her letter that broke my heart into a million pieces. Fred is it for me daddy." You said willing not only him but, all the adults to understand.

"She is my everything, Patrick. If she asked for the moon, I'd give it to her. She has held me steady and kept my feet on the ground. She helps keep me grounded while still letting me be me. She supported me when everyone thought that the joke shop was well a joke. She believed in me and pushed me to be better at every turn. She's my world. I would do anything to make her happy." Fred said wrapping his arms around you from behind.

Pops sniffled. Grams was teary eyed. Molly was sobbing. Arthur was smiling. Your father simply nodded his head.

"Well I guess I am going to be a grandpa." He said shaking Fred's hand.

You were then hugged and congratulated by everyone.

"Hi, I'm Charlie! We haven't met. Nice to meet you new sister and my little niece or nephew." Said a handsome red head.

Charlie was stocky and handsome. He was scarred and tough looking. He worked with dragons you knew that. He was kind and funny. You like Charlie a lot.

The holidays were pretty wonderful. You were enjoying Christmas Eve at the Burrow. You were picking at your food because food had no become the enemy. That's when someone appeared at the edge of the magical boundary. The minister of Magic.

He entered the house with Percy trailing behind him. Molly was so busy being happy to see him that she didn't see it was a ruse for the minister to get Harry alone. Harry obliged. Percy stood uncomfortably as his mother worried over him.

"What's going on?" Your dad asked.

You gave him a brief overview of the situation. He nodded and watched the scene.

"Congratulations Fred on your marriage." Percy said trying to get his mother to stop.

"Thank you, Percy." You answered since Fred was glaring at him.

"You're welcome. I wish you happiness." Percy said sincerely.

"That's very kind. We are very happy. We just found out we are pregnant." You said smiling.

"Oh. Wow... Congratulations." He said shocked.

George ruined this moment by magically flinging food at Percy and causing a scene. Percy left angry. Molly was crying. You told Angelina to take George back to your house. George objected until he saw the look on your face. They left. Lupin had hidden while the minister was here and reappeared later. You went to ask him about what you'd heard.

"Yes... Harry has also heard some similar things. What is your opinion?" Lupin asked.

"I think that something is going on with Malfoy. I don't know what. He's not himself. He's subdued in a way. That could just be because his father is in Azkaban. I don't know. Why would You Know Who use a kid?" You asked.

"I agree. I don't know why he would." Lupin said.

You left for home that night. You crawled into bed with Fred and slept soundly in his arms.

You woke the next morning with Fred behind you. You could feel his morning wood against your ass. You shifted slightly and rubbed against him causing him to moan. He flipped you to your back and was inside you in seconds. You both were crying out in ecstasy in a few moments.

"Happy Christmas." He said panting.

"Merry Christmas." You said smiling.


	12. Poison

You spent the rest of the holiday puking. You finally got some relief with potion from your healer. You went to St. Mungo's where a pregnancy healer saw you and told you that you were due in July near the beginning. You were looking at the 2nd of July. That didn't seem so far away. You were suddenly panicking. You need to do so much and learn so much before the baby came.

"My love, everything will be fine." Fred said.

"There's the nursery, clothes, diapers..." you said panicking.

"Lyla!" Fred said pulling your attention to him.

"What?" You said annoyed.

"First off, don't you think that my mother, your grandmother, my sister, Fleur, and Hermione are planning a baby shower? Also the nursery can be done in a jiffy. I just have to get the guy who did the house here." He said waving away your worry.

"I want to do it." You said quietly.

"Then we will do it when school ends." He said.

"You're right." You said breathing normally.

"What you need to worry about us who's bid for your help are going to take? Everyone wants your help." Fred said.

"I think McGonagall for sure. I'm trying to decided between Flitwick and Burbatch. She's the muggle studies teacher. She's really great. I just find charms fascinating and Flitwick is so good at it." You say agonizing over it.

"What does your gut say?" Fred asks.

"Charms." You say automatically.

"There's your answer, love." He said with a smile.

You left for Hogwarts again. You arrived and went to Dumbledore's office. He met you outside.

"Mrs. Weasley, I hear another round of congratulations is in order." He says blue eyes alight with joy.

"Yes, Fred and I are expecting." You say smiling and placing a hand on your stomach.

"How wonderful." He said and then led you into his office.

"I have decided on who I would like to continue with." You say sitting in the seat across from his desk.

"Good." He said smiling.

"I would like to continue with McGonagall and Flitwick." You said confidently.

"I thought that you might. They will both be thrilled. Everyone very much enjoys your help. Severus even put a bid in." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes I saw that. That is flattering." You say.

"You aren't fond of him though." Dumbledore observed.

"No, sir." You said softly.

"Albus, my dear. He isn't an easy man. He is more than he seems." Dumbledore said sagely.

"As you say, Albus." You say.

You were dismissed and went back to your room. You spend the next several days assisting with McGonagall. You find yourself working, eating, and sleeping. That is it. You don't really see your friends. Fred is busy with work. There were no invites to Slughorn's parties. There weren't any parties to speak of. Ginny and Dean were fighting or so you heard from students. Draco was looking gaunt.

Then one night you are shaken awake by Ginny. You sit up. She's crying.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" You say quickly.

"Hospital Wing." She manages

"Ok." You say getting up and wrapping a robe around you.

You get up to the hospital wing and find all the Weasleys. Fred sees you and comes to you. Ron is laying in the bed pale and unconscious.

"What happened?"

"He was poisoned. They are unsure how or who. Slughorn poured him and Harry a drink. Slughorn said the bottle was gift to Dumbledore. It was poisoned." Fred said.

"Slughorn wouldn't."

"We know. Harry saved Ron. If he hadn't thought clearly Ron would be..." Fred trailed off.

"It's alright." You said pulling him to you.

You all sat around Ron's bed. Hermione was sitting at his bed side. Then Lavender appeared. She and Hermione had a heated exchange that made everyone feel uncomfortable. This was made worse by Ron saying Hermione's name in his sleep. You all scattered after that.

Ron spent several days in the hospital wing. You were grading papers for Flitwick in your office when a knock came at the door. You waved your wand and opened it.

"Come in." You said not looking up.

"Um...hi." Said the nervous voice of Lavender Brown.

"Hi." You said looking up stunned.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Sure. What about?" You said motioning to a chair across from your desk.

She gratefully took the seat after shutting the door. She seemed apprehensive. You sat back in your chair and waited.

"Well, it's about Ron." She began, "he's been growing distant lately. Harry is no help at all. Ginny won't talk to me. I just... I don't know how to make him stay with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lavender. I am not trying to be rude but why come to me?" You ask.

"Well you got Fred. He was a player before you came along. How did you get him to stay?" She asked earnestly.

You almost felt sorry for the girl. You really did. She was so desperate for Ron that she was willing to come to you for help. You really didn't like what she'd just implied. That you tricked Fred into being with you.

"First, Fred and I are very different from Ron and yourself. No two relationships are the same. Second, I didn't make Fred stay. He chooses to be with me. I choose to be with him. There's no magical way to keep a guy. Third, please for the love of Merlin, do not fuck Ronald to make him stay. I guarantee that it will not be worth it. Lavender you seem like a nice girl. Please, just let Ron go. He's just not as into you as you are him." You say kindly.

She doesn't say a word as she leaves the room. She doesn't speak to you again. You hear from Ginny that she and Ron broke up. You breathe a sigh of relief. That girl is crazy as hell.


	13. It’s a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a new friend! 💛 
> 
> You find out 💙or💖

You spend the next few weeks working hard. Madam Pomfrey is in charge of your pregnancy care now. You are starting to get big now. Madam Pomfrey is suspecting that you are pregnant with twins. You had an ultrasound spell session coming up soon. You'd find out how many and what they were. You knew Fred wanted a little girl. You secretly hoped for a boy. You'd be happy with either though.

You were walking the halls of the castle on patrol one night when you ran into Tonks. You hadn't seen her since before Sirius's death. They were cousins you recalled. Her hair was mousy and brown. That

was not very Tonks like.

"Tonks!" You said brightly.

"Lyla." She said half heartedly.

"You look different." You say pointing to her hair.

"As do you Mrs. Weasley." She said motioning to your growing belly.

"Yeah." You say rubbing it.

"Can I?" She asked reaching out a tentative handZ

"Sure." You say smiling.

Tonks placed a hand on your belly. The baby kicked violently. You gave an oof. Tonks laughed.

"That's amazing." Tonks said removing her hand.

"That was a big one. Fred's going to be jealous. He hasn't been able to feel the baby yet." You say smiling.

"I'm happy for the two of you. Love is rare in these times." She said getting a far off look in her eyes.

"Tonks..." you began.

"If you two are quite finished gabbing like school girls, we have a castle to patrol came the drawling voice of Severus Snape.

"Fuck off, Snape." Tonks said angrily.

"Such pretty talk, Ms. Tonks. It seems the saying if you lie with wolves you get up filthy is true." He sneered.

Tonks turned bright red and stalked away. You looked from Snape to Tonks. You glared at the greasy man.

"Why can't you for once not be an ass?" You say going after Tonks.

You knew that wizards tended to mess up common muggle sayings. Snape was a half blood however. He should know the saying. The way he worded it was funny. He'd used wolves instead of dogs. A realization went through you as you found Tonks.

"Tonks?" You said and found she was crying.

"I hate Snape." She spat.

"Yes that's the general conciseness about him." You say sitting next to her.

"I am being so stupid. He's right. Everyone's right... I'm wasting my time." She said tears falling.

"Tonks, are you in love with Remus?" You ask quietly.

"Only completely." She said sadly.

"Oh, and he?" You ask tentatively.

"Thinks he's to old and broken..." she said her sorrow breaking your heart.

"Oh..." you say quietly.

"I can't help it." She said frustrated.

"I know." You said taking her hand.

She cried on your shoulder awhile longer. You went back to patrolling with her. That's when Tonks has decided you were now her best friend. You didn't mind so much. It was easy to be friends with Tonks. She was funny and smart. She was a bit clumsy and awkward. She was fun though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day for your ultrasound arrived. You went to the hospital wing with an overly excited Fred. Tonks was waiting with Ginny and Hermione. Molly and your Dad were waiting for you.

"Daddy?" You said shocked.

"You'd think I'd miss this?" He said smiling.

You all went into the wing. There was a commotion behind you and George was running in.

"I'm here. I'm here." He said as if he was the most important person.

"George, for goodness sake..." Molly said shaking her head.

Madam Pomfrey had you lay down. She had you pull up your shirt. Your expansive belly was revealed. She placed her wand on one side. A light shone through you left belly and produced an image on the opposite wall where a sheet had been hung.

"Let's see. We have one baby. Oh would you look at that. There are two of them in there." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"How many?" Fred asked his voice hoarse suddenly.

You looked at the image and sure enough there were two little heads and four little hands. You felt a tear fall from your eye.

"They are beautiful." You said stunned by what you saw.

"Take after their mum." Fred said kissing your head.

"Let's see what we have in here shall we? Baby A is a..." Madam Pomfrey was saying when one baby glowed blue, "boy."

"It's a boy!" Cried George happily.

"Oh that's wonderful," Molly said holding your hand and squeezing it.

"Baby B is..." Madam Pomfrey said as again the other baby glowed blue, "a boy"

"Yes!" George said throughly excited for two nephew to cause mischief with.

"Fred..." you said looking at him.

He was staring at the image across from him. Tears were in his eyes. He looked at you and smiled the happiest smile you'd ever seen. You'd been worried he'd be disappointed about not having a girl. He wasn't, not even a little.

"I love them so much." He said squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Congrats." Your dad said kissing your hand.

"I'll help you with whatever you need." Molly said happily.

"Boys!" Ginny shrieked happily bouncing around with Hermione.

"They are cute." Tonks said with a smile.

"Great job, sis." George said kissing your head.

"I helped." Fred said indignantly to George.

He immediately regretted those words because he realized he said them in front of your father. Your father glared at Fred, who immediately looked ashamed of himself. Ginny and Tonks however were laughing hysterically at Fred's discomfort.

That night lying in your bed, Fred was talking to his sons.

"When you come out, Daddy and Uncle Georgie are going to teach you everything we know. You will be the coolest kids in school. You will know all the best pranks and all the secret passages. You will carry on the legacy of the Weasley Twin fame." He said to your belly.

"Yes, and drive your poor mother insane." You say.

"Oh never! They will always be good boys for mum. Won't you boys?" He said rubbing your belly.

"Uh huh, right..." you said rolling your eyes.


	14. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Shower breeds some unsolicited advice from you?

You were getting bigger each day it felt like. You felt like you were the size of a whale. One day one of the twins decided to sit on your sciatic nerve, so you were in terrible pain for an entire week. Blaise had taken upon himself to help you, when Ginny or the others couldn't. He was often followed by Luna, who helped too. He was rubbing your feet one evening while Luna was cooking something in the kitchen.

"So, have you asked her?" You asked him.

"Asked who, what?" Blaise asked annoyed.

"Don't play dumb." You said rolling your eyes.

"No I haven't. Can you imagine what people will say about her being with me?" Blaise said seriously.

"Blaise... don't think that. She would be lucky to be with you."

"Any girl would." Luna chimed in.

You both froze and looked at Luna. She was cooking and not looking at the pair of you. She realized you were looking at her.

"What? Blaise is a good person. Whoever he chooses to be with will be lucky." She said matter of factly.

"Even if she's far too innocent and precious for me?" He questioned.

"I don't think such a person exists." Luna said thoughtfully.

"You exist." He says quietly.

"Me?" Luna says looking confused, "Why would me existing matter?"

"Merlin's balls... Zabini likes you Lovegood!" Came Fred's exasperated voice.

"Fred!" You and Blaise say at the same time glaring at him.

"You do?" Luna says softly.

"Well, I... I find you tolerable." He says looking at the ground.

"Blaise." You hiss.

"Yes, I like you." He says quietly.

"I like you, too." Luna says joining him on the ground.

"Luna, I like you more than friends." He says carefully taking her hand.

"Yes. I like you more than friends." She says.

"What do you think that means?" He asks not wanting to believe the words coming out of Luna's mouth.

"That you fancy me and I fancy you. That you want to hold my hand and kiss me. That you want to be my boyfriend." She said matter of factly.

You look at Fred misty eyed over how cute it was.

"Alright that's all very cute, but you are making the pregnant lady cry from you sickeningly cuteness. So you are now a couple. Yay. Let's eat." Fred said unceremoniously.

Fred goes to the kitchen and makes a face at whatever she has made and holds up the pizza boxes he'd been carrying. You all ate pizza at the table. You watched Blaise as he stared at Luna like he was afraid she wasn't real. Luna would smile at him and he'd smile back. It was a beautiful smile that could break your heart if you let it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later during the Easter holidays. Flitwick was asking for your help in reaching something that was in storage in a old classroom. You entered the room and there was an explosion of sound.

"Surprise!" Rang out a bunch of voices.

"Professor!" You said looking at the tiny wizard.

He smiled mischievously. He gave you a wink and went over to where the other members of staff were. You saw your friends from school, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, Luna, Blaise, Susan, and Hannah. You smiled at Hannah with tears in your eyes. She smiled back. You saw members of the order such as Kingsley, Mad Eye, Remus, and Tonks. The entire Weasley clan apart from Charlie and Percy were there. The Hogwarts staff was there apart from Snape and Filch. Your dad and grandparents were there. You had an amazing time playing the games and opening the presents. You nearly cried over all the little clothes. They were so cute and you were super emotional.

You were sitting drinking punch and talking with Tonks when Hannah walked up to you. You smiled and she sat down.

"I came to apologize. It isn't your fault that Ernie is an idiot. I just..." she said.

"Needed someone to be mad at?" You supplied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it was you. I know you'd never do anything like that to me." She said sadly.

"Hannah you are already forgiven." You say patting her hand.

She hugged you and smiled. She asked to touch your belly and the twins kicked. She laughed.

The rest of the party was floating from person to person receiving congrats and advice. You got to Lupin. You sat him down next to you.

"So... Remus..." you said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, Lyla." He said smiling.

"What is your deal?" You asked narrowing your eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Remus said looking taken aback.

"Yes you do." You said never letting your glare leave him.

He looked back at you bewildered but growing more uncomfortable under your hard gaze. His eyes flicked to Tonks across the room. You watch the longing and sadness turn to determination and resolve.

"Oh, you silly man..." you said softening your gaze.

"I beg your pardon." He says shocked by your words.

"You think you can will yourself not to love her. You think that if you push her away enough she'll give up." You say eyeing him.

"You don't know what you are talking about. You are very young it's not as easy as it seems." He protests

"Remus Lupin. You don't know what you are talking about. You don't know how love works do you? It doesn't go away. Real love. True love. That shit burns and aches. It becomes an annoyance nothing can touch if you don't act on it. No amount of resolve or self control will save you or her. You'll both be unhappy alone or with someone else. While all either of you can think about is the other." You say glaring at him again.

He looks at you as though you just hit him. He looks from you to Tonks. You keep your gaze steady. He gets up and walks away from you.

You leave the party tired and happy. Fred tucks you into bed. He kissed you softly.

"I love you, Fred." You say.

"I love you, too, Lyla." He answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my portrayal of Zabini? I wanted to have a Slytherfriend. Zabini is one of my favorite characters. Also I liked pairing him with Luna to counteract his serious and sarcastic nature.


	15. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT🚨
> 
> Baby Names!
> 
> Draco gets hurt

You were getting bigger and bigger. You were at the point where walking was nearly impossible. In fact it was discouraged by Madam Pomfrey. You didn't listen however. You did. Your nightly patrols and walked to class. You felt fine. You were just huge. Your friends along with Fred took turns taking care of you in the evenings.

You were sitting with your feet propped up on your bed. Ginny studying at the end of your bed. You were quizzing her over History of Magic. She was doing really well. She was getting bored and frustrated. Fred entered the apartment. He saw you and gave you a once over that made you shudder.

"And that's my cue to leave." Ginny said hurriedly getting her stuff and getting out.

You being the size of a barn didn't deter Fred's or your libido. As a matter of fact yours was through the roof. You usually kicked out whoever was helping you when Fred arrived. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Ginny had escaped from your room. Fred had already shed most of his suit and was unbuttoning his dress shirt. He going slowly. He liked to tease you. He liked how impatient you got and the fact that you were too tired or slow now to force him to go faster. He undid the last button and shed the shirt.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said undoing his belt.

You pulled off your shorts and tank top. You got in the position he asked for. He took his hand from one breast to the other. He went over your belly and dipped between your legs. You were wet already.

"Fuck." He hissed.

You felt him climb behind you and line himself up with your core. He slowly pushed in. You felt so full. He slowly and gently rocked in and out. He rubbed your clit. This made you keen in pleasure.

"You like that?" He said as he began to pick up speed.

"Yes." You cry as you get closer.

"You are going to cum?" He said.

"So close." You pant.

"Cum baby." He growls.

Suddenly you were seeing stars and he was crying out behind you as he came with you. He helped you get up and to the bathroom. He helped you shower off. He helped you into your pajamas. He tucks you into bed.

"Fred?" You say quietly.

"Yes?" He asks cuddling up next to you.

"We still haven't named them." You say.

"Well... what names to do you like?" He asks.

"I like Luka." You say.

"Luka is nice." He says thoughtful.

"You don't like it though." You say.

"It's not that I don't like it. Luka Weasley..." he says cautiously.

"Ok." You sigh.

"What about Mason?" Fred offered.

"I don't hate Mason." You say thinking.

"Mason Arthur Weasley." Fred said softly.

"Mason Arthur Weasley." You say smiling.

"The other?" Fred asked.

"What about Aden?" You ask.

"Aden... Aden Weasley." Fred said mulling it over.

"Aden Patrick Weasley." You said.

"Aden Patrick Weasley." Fred said smiling.

"Mason and Aden." You smile at him.

"Perfect." He said kissing your forehead.

"Do not tell anyone." You say firmly.

"Why?" Fred asked chuckling.

"They'll ruin it." You said.

"What?"He asked confused.

"Just trust me. I was discussing names with Blaise and he ruined all of them." You said huffing.

"I see." Fred said, "Go to sleep, love"

"Alright." You said hugging him close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coming weeks you feel like a balloon about to burst. You are waddling down the hallway one day. When you start to feel pain in your back and wrapping around you abdomen. You stop and put a hand on the wall. Braxton Hicks contractions are fake contractions that you've been waving for about a week now. You hated them. You were breathing through the pain.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Drawled Severus Snape.

"Professor." You said as the pain passed.

"Are you alright?" He asked eyeing you warily.

"Yes. Just a little discomfort." You said beginning to walk again.

"I see. Shall I walk you back to your quarters? Just to be sure..." he said unsure of what to do.

"If you want." You said giving him to option to leave.

"I'll escort you." He said extending an arm.

You held it gratefully. You were going along steadily when you passed a boy's bathroom. You heard a scream and loud noises. Snape stopped. You both looked at the room. He gently released your arm. He went inside. He was soon magically carrying Draco Malfoy covered in blood from the bathroom. The door swung and there stood Harry, looking like he had no idea what happened. Did Harry do this? Why would Harry do this?

You followed Snape to the hospital wing. You helped Madam Pomfrey stabilize Draco. He was finally breathing normally again. His color was returning. You sighed and another Braxton Hicks hit you. You sat on the bed and breathed.

"Lyla?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking concerned.

"Braxton Hicks." You say simply.

"Ahh. Ok." She said nodding.

You went out of the hospital wing and back to your room. You tried to wrap your mind around what happened you were showering off the blood from helping with Draco.

"Lyla!" Fred was calling.

"In the shower!" You called.

"Lyla why is there blood everywhere?" Fred asked panicking and opening the shower.

You explained what happened. He nodded and didn't say anything. Fred stripped himself of his clothing and went to the bath. He started the bath. He helped you from the shower and helped in to the bath. You lowered yourself into the warm water. Fred slipped in behind you. He put his arms around you and his hands on your belly. He kissed your temple.

"Thank you for this." You say leaning into him.

"Anything for you." He said.

"Why would Harry hurt Draco like that?" You ask.

"He wouldn't without provocation." Fred said confidently.

"You're right." You say sighing deeply.

"Relax, my love." He said kissing you.


	16. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming!

You were doing your best to remain working, but Flitwick and McGonagall after a strict talking to from Madam Pomfrey, began to bring work to you in your quarters. Every part of you ached. You didn't know so much of you could ache.

You were allowed to watch the last quidditch game of the season. You were helped down by a wheelchair being pushed by Fred. You sat in the stands with the staff. Ginny was playing seeker since Harry was in detention for the rest of his life. You had to support her. Fred felt it was to much excitement. You nearly punched him in the face.

The game was intense. You were watching Ginny like a hawk. Ron was playing decent but not great. Get the snitch Gin. You thought. She suddenly dived and Cho followed her. Ginny was too far ahead though, she snatched something from the air. Gryffindor won. They'd won the Cup! Fred cheered happily and high five McGonagall.

Suddenly pain hit you. It was deep and intense. This wasn't a Braxton Hicks. Then wetness in your pants. You gasped. Fred was kneeling near you. McGonagall as well.

"Lyla?" Fred asked worried.

"I think my water just broke." You said as pain wracked your body.

"Take her to Poppy now." McGonagall instructed.

You were there in a flash. Pain was overwhelming your senses. Madam Pomfrey preformed a spell and the pain was gone the pressure was still there.

"She's in labor. Call whoever you need to. She's having these babies tonight." You hear her say.

"Do you want me to call Mum?" Fred asked.

"Yes, please." You say closing your eyes for a moment.

"Ok I'll be right back." He says as he leaves.

"How bad is it going to be if they're born right now?" You asked her.

You were at least a month early.

"Wizarding children fair better if born early than muggle children. They should be fine. Twins typically come early regardless." She said confidently.

You breathed a sigh of relief. She was checking your cervix about every twenty minutes to see how far you were progressing. Tonks burst into the hospital wing.

"How is she?" She said worriedly.

"She is progressing nicely and the babies are doing fine." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Oh, good." She said sitting next to you and holding your hand.

"Tonks shouldn't you be patrolling the grounds?" You questioned with a smile.

"Remus took my place so that I could be here. I knew your dad and grandparents wouldn't be here until the end of the month. Fred is trying to get Molly here. I didn't want you to be alone." She said squeezing your hand.

"You really are my best friend." You say squeezing hers back.

"Yep!" She said with a wink.

She sat with you and asked about the game. She was pleased with Ginny's prowess as a seeker. You'd told McGonagall not to tell the students yet. You wanted Ginny to have her moment in the sun. You wouldn't take that from her. Fred appeared and sat on the other side of you. He was twitching nervously. Soon George and Angelina appeared they stayed for a moment and then waiting out in the hall which by all accounts was filling with Weasleys and friends. Fleur came and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"I cannot wait to see my handsome nephews." She said happily, "Also you will have time to fit into the beautiful gown I'm having made for you for the wedding!"

"Fleur! You can't! I'm not in the bridal party." You say shocked.

"No but you deserve a beautiful dress for Paris none the less." She says placing another kissing on your head.

"Thank you dear sister." You say as you clasped hands.

You were getting closer so everyone but Fred and To is we're kicked out into the hall. You looked at Fred worriedly.

"I love you both so much, but I need mom." You said scared.

"She'll be here." Fred said reassuringly.

As if this summoned her here, Molly Weasley appeared through the door. She hustled over. Tonks gave you a reassuring nod and left. Molly took her place and grabbed your hand.

"Mom, I'm scared." You said tears filling your eyes.

"I'm here, now. It's fine. You are the strongest, bravest woman I know. You can do this."

"Ok, we are ready to push!" Madam Pomfrey said.

You pushed for what seemed like hours, but according to Fred was a few minutes. Madam Pomfrey had called McGonagall and Sprout to assist with cleaning and helping with the babies. The first little boy appeared he had fiery red hair like his father.

"You are doing so good, baby. He's so beautiful. One more ok?" Fred said pride in his voice.

You pushed again it seemed like less time. There was a second boy with dark curls on his head. You breathed a sigh of relief as Madam Pomfrey stabilized you and Fred cut the cord. Professor Sprout handed you a small bundle containing your red haired son.

"Hello, Mason Arthur Weasley. I'm your mommy." You say bursting into tears at the beautiful boy in your hands.

"Mason Arthur?" Molly squeaked.

"Yes, and this is Aden Patrick Weasley." Fred said holding the dark haired boy.

"Perfect, they are perfect."

You got a tandem feeding session in before people were let in. First in were the Weasleys. You handed Mason Arthur to Arthur. He teared up at the name. George was hold Aden. He was also misty. They were passed from person to person. Ginny was holding Aden and looked at you with a big smile on her face.

"Ginny and George?" Fred said softly watching his family.

"Yeah?" George said holding Mason now.

"We would like to ask you to be the God Parents of Mason and Aden." You said happily.

Ginny immediately teared up. She shook her head yes.

"Of course." George said seriously looking down at the tiny baby in his arms, "you hear that little one? I'm your God father. This means I spoil you rotten. You and your brother."

You smiled at your family. Madam Pomfrey allowed Hermione and Harry in. Hermione took Aden from Ginny and gently rocked him. She smiled at you.

"He's beautiful. They both are." she said looking at the baby in Fleur's arms now.

"Congrats." Harry said carefully avoiding the babies much like Ron.

The Weasleys began to filter out except the grandparents and Fleur and Ginny. You looked at the two of them in question.

"I need to tell you something." Ginny whispered.

"What?" You said everyone distracted by the babies.

"I kissed Harry." She said excitedly.

"What!!" You said louder than intended.

"Hush! We are together now!" She said quietly.

"Yay!" You whisper shouted.

Ginny went off to hold the babies again. Fleur came and sat next you. She gave you a tray of food.

"If you would like, I can stay here with you and help with the babies. So you can return to work in a few weeks. You can get sleep. Before you protest. I am getting tired of wedding plans. Also Molly she doesn't like me and I grow weary of her disappointment in Bill's choice of me as a wife." She says longingly.

"Ok, Fleur if it won't be too much trouble. We would love the help. I'd like a week or two for me and Fred to bond with them, but then absolutely I will accept your help." You say grateful, "Molly likes you. Bill's her eldest. She's protective of him is all."

"She isn't that way with the twins." Fleur said grumpily.

"Well they're the twins." You say chuckling.

"You have a point." She says laughing.

You left Hogwarts three days later. You'd be going back forth via apparition to outside the magical boundary points of home and school. Fleur has taken it upon herself to get the nursery ready. She'd asked you what you wanted the nursery to be like for the boys. She did exactly what you wanted.

It was light and bright. It was themed like a forest with woodland creatures. There was a large leather glider between the two cribs. You set Aden in one and he stayed fast asleep. Fred did the same with Mason. You crept out of the room. You turned out the light and stars lit up the ceiling. You smiled and left the door open a crack. You turned to see Fred smiling at you.

"What?" You asked self conscious.

"You are so beautiful. You make me so proud to be your husband." He said extending his hand and taking you into the bedroom.

You both cuddled up in bed sleeping soundly as your children slept through the night for the very first time. You all were clearly happy to be home.


	17. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invaders?

You and Fred got your bonding time in with the twins. Fred was an amazing dad. The best you could ever hope for. Fleur was an amazing aunt and nanny. You'd returned to work and was everything was going well. It was going too well. You should've foreseen that something bad was coming. The storm came.

One night while patrolling, you'd noticed more Oder members were around. Tonks and yourself were patrolling when you ran into DA members, Neville and Luna. You were about to question them when fighting rang out in the corridors. You all ran. There in the hall of Hogwarts were death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, and several others. You drew wands and joined the fray. You deflected a stunning spell from a tall blonde wizard. He shot a killing curse which you dodged. You shot spell after spell in quick succession. He wasn't expecting you to be that skilled, which is why he didn't see the killing curse shot from another death eater. He crumpled to the ground. You'd joined Ginny and Bill fighting back the others. Some had disappeared up the stairs. You looked to be gaining ground on the remaining death eaters. Blaise Zabini has disarmed one and punched him in the face. He was in front of Luna. Blaise has chosen a side.

Suddenly the others came crashing back down in a hurry Snape with them. You assumed that he was chasing them. That's when you heard the growl. You turned to see a grotesque and foul looking man narrowing in on you. You wouldn't make the spell in time. You prayed silently that you'd live to see your boys. The strike never came you looked to find Bill fighting off the attacker. A clawed hand struck down your elder brother. You screamed. The man turned on you. You knew who he was now. He was Fenrir Greyback. He was as evil as you could imagine a person to be. Someone screamed for him to come on. He looked back to you and smiled leeringly.

"We'll meet again little witch. I'll taste how sweet you are." He growled.

You shot a stunning spell which he dodged and ran from you. You ran to Bill. You turned him to look upwards.

"Bill! Bill. Answer me." You said stroking back his hair.

"Couldn't let him take you from your boys." He said softly.

"Bill, you big dummy. What about you?" You said tears falling.

"I'll be fine.." he said his breathing ragged.

"REMUS!" You yelled.

Remus was at your side immediately. He looked Bill over.

"We've got to get him to the hospital wing!" Remus said magically carrying Bill along.

You followed closely behind. You were yelling at younger children to get back to bed. You looked out one of the windows into the courtyard. You saw a body on the ground. You froze. The body had long white hair and beard. You couldn't breathe. Dumbledore, dead? No this can't be happening. This can't be happening.

You shook yourself and ran to the hospital wing. You assisted Poppy in stabilizing Bill. Neville and Flitwick were brought and you helped her care for them as well. You were in the middle of cleaning rags when the door burst open and there was Fred panicked. He saw you and ran. He picked you up and held you tightly. You were both sobbing.

"I thought..." he said setting you down and brushing the hair from your face.

"I'm fine. Bill he..." you were saying when Molly and several others burst in.

"My boy." Molly said softly looking Bill's scarred face.

Fleur was there staring dumbstruck. She was in shock.

"Fenrir, he came from no where... he was just there... I heard the growl... I turned and I didn't have time... then Bill he jumped in the way... it's my fault Fred. It's my fault." You were babbling incoherently.

"No it is not." Fred said hugging you close. He led you over to Molly, who was crying.

"Molly it is." You said sobbing.

"My dear, Bill chose to protect his family. That isn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented any of this. No one could." She said sadly, "My poor boy he was to be married..."

"What does that mean?!" Fleur said suddenly angry.

Molly was lost for words. She stared blankly at the very angry French girl.

"You think because he scarred I will not want him. You think these scars will deter me from marrying him. I suppose you'd like that. These scars are a testament to my husband's bravery and dedication to family." She said tending to Bill and glaring at Molly.

"My aunt has a beautiful tiara you can wear if you like. It is a family heirloom." Molly said quietly.

"That would be nice." Fleur said.

You were so confused by what just occurred. Suddenly Tonks rounded on Remus.

"See she doesn't care!" Tonks said angrily.

"The situations are completely different! He won't be a full werewolf!" Remus shot back.

"You are being very dense about this, Remus." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"She deserves someone whole and young. Someone who can give her what she wants." He said firmly.

"Young and whole men don't always stay whole." Arthur said looking at Bill.

"Remus she wants you. No one could give her what she wants other than you." You say clinging to Fred.

"That's just not how love works, mate." Fred says hugging you close.

Remus glared at all of you for betraying him. He looked down at the angry and stubborn Hufflepuff before him. You could see the love in his eyes. He sighed heavily.

That's when Harry arrived. He came with the news that Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape. Shock, despair, and anger rippled through the room.

That's when the Phoenix song began. It was sad and beautiful. Fred was holding you. George held Angelina. Harry had Ginny. Ron held Hermione's hand. Molly and Arthur were leaning into each other. Luna came in leading Blaise by the hand. The room so filled with love was marred by the heavy grief of Dumbledore's loss.


	18. This is War

The time between that night in the hospital wing and Dumbledore's funeral was a blur. Your father and grandparents were staying in yours and Fred's home with the twins as you struggled to figure out what to do. They decided not to close the school. Bill was fine after his attack. He wasn't any different just preferred redder meat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione became subdued and distanced themselves from the rest of you.

Before Dumbledore's funeral, a meeting of the order was called. You'd joined much to the protesting do Fred, George, and Molly Weasley. You'd ignored them all.

"My boys will not grow up in this. I won't allow it. I will help end this fight." You said firmly.

"I like her." Kingsley said smiling at you.

The meeting wasn't as filled as it used to be. Many couldn't be seen attending and many were now scared with the death of Dumbledore. Kingsley led the meeting. He spoke of the suspected death eaters who were working in the ministry. That was the next assumed target of Voldemort. He would bring down the ministry and effectively assume power. Kingsley was doing his best to prevent it, but it wasn't going well. Fred and George had been doing what they could to supply the ministry as well as the order with defensive items to help protect them. The goal was to protect Harry. He was the end goal. He had to defeat Voldemort. We had to see he lived long enough to do it.

The meeting ended with no one feeling any better going out than going in. You headed to the funeral with Fred. His arm wrapped around you.

"Fred." You said taking your seats next to Angelina and George as well as Blaise and Luna.

"Yes, my love." He said quietly.

"What are we going to do if we don't make it?" You ask.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"What about the boys?" You ask tears falling.

"I can't imagine that you two are so thick as to think that if something happened to the two of you that those boys wouldn't be taken care of." Blaise said sardonically.

"He's gotta point." Luna said.

"If anything happened to you or Fred, there'd be an army of Weasley for those boys." George said reassuringly.

"I know. I just don't know what I'll do if..." you trailed off looking up at Fred.

You could tell a similar thought was going through his head. He cupped your face and kissed you softly.

"You'll never be rid of me." He said lightly.

"You promised." You said quietly.

"I intend to keep that promise." He said softly.

Dumbledore's funeral was an overtly magical affair. There were mermaids, centaurs, and a Phoenix. You all rose and left the lawn of the castle. You found Ginny standing alone crying.

You left Fred's side and joined her. She hugged you tightly.

"He's going off isn't he?" You said quietly.

"Yes." She sobs.

"He's left you? To protect you?" You asked.

"Yes." She choked out.

You just held Ginny for a long time. You both left the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to your home where, Fred, George, Blaise, Luna, and Angelina were waiting. Your family was there as well. You went and picked up Aden from his bassinet in the living room. You snuggled the boy close. He breathed that distinctly baby scent that made you feel all warm inside. You kissed his head gently.

"I love you." You said looking down at the dark haired and dark eyed boy.

His tiny chubby cheeks crinkled into what could've been a smile. You kissed him again. You sighed deeply while you rocked the boy back to sleep. You were brought Mason as well. You held your entire world in your hands. It seemed so tiny and fragile. You looked up at Fred and all you could see was his pride and love. You couldn't believe where life had taken you in just a few short years. You decided to live in this moment for now. You didn't want to think about the future. You just sat in a house with friends and family, holding your twin sons in your hands. You never felt so incredibly whole while still feeling so incredibly lost.

THE END

LOOK OUT FOR BOOK 4: THE WAR


End file.
